Venganza
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Una mujer traicionada es lo más temible del mundo, ellas nunca olvidan. Bulma no es la excepción al desenmascarar a su novio Yamcha. Terminar con él no es suficiente, solo la venganza tranquilizaría su alma, pero mas de una persona sale manchada...
1. Capitulo 1: Traicion

VENGANZA

CAPITULO 1: TRAICIÓN

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

Historia dedicada a la tabla de citas, para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Variado

**Cita**: # 5 de Napoleón

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Estaba cansada…

Llego hecha una furia muy temprano a su casa dejando el automóvil muy mal estacionado en la entrada, abrió la puerta de golpe casi rompiendo el delicado cristal cortado del que estaba hecha. Arrojo el bolso sobre la mesa de entrada sin importarle que algunas de sus cosas se salieran, se desplazo a través de la mansión, fue directo a su estudio de trabajo y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá intentando tranquilizarse.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de que las imágenes en su cabeza se disolvieran, pero estaban demasiado vividas…

Foto tras foto de quien creía el amor de su vida siéndole infiel con diferentes mujeres, algunas de las fotos no quiso ni mirarlas con detenimiento, era claro, ahí estaba él en un club rodeado de varias mujeres con escasa ropa, abrazándose de ellas, susurrándoles en el oído, besándose… la verdad culminó al ver una donde claramente se veía su rostro comenzando a hundirse entre los pechos de una extraña… no requería más para que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos…

Trato de serenarse… se llevo la mano al rostro esperando poder calmarse… pero no podía. No quería sucumbir, no… La gran empresaria no podía perder la cabeza… la fuerte Bulma no podía desplomarse y llorar… pero no encontraba fuerzas…

Grito con frustración tomando un cojín y arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared… pero no era suficiente. Las emociones se acumulaban en su pecho lastimándola…

Agarró la foto de él que lucia sobre su escritorio, sonriente y galante como siempre… la destrozo entre sus manos sin importarle el cristal y la arrojo con furia al suelo para pisarla imaginando que era el real. Cogió cuanto le recordaba a él, fotos, adornos, flores, libros, peluches… lo tomó todo sin miramientos y lo estrujo uno a uno en sus manos para tirarlo bruscamente en la basura.

No quería nada de él… quería destrozarlo todo… quería destrozarlo a él con sus propias manos…

La noche comenzó a caer sin ayudar a la calma de la mujer.

Yamcha llego tranquilamente a la casa, se extraño un poco al ver a uno de los empleados lidiar con el contenedor de basura pues no podía cerrarlo de tan atascado que estaba. Entro dejando las llaves sobre la mesa como todos lo días.

Noto algo extraño en el recibidor y la estancia, como si algo faltara… quizá estaban remodelando, algo parecía diferente. Se acerco al estudio imaginando que estaría ahí, pero estaba vacío, de hecho muy vacío.

No podía apartar el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal, no imaginaba porque, tenía una buena relación con ella desde hacia tres años, no todo era perfecto, pero no podía pedir nada más.

Entro a la habitación que compartían esperando verla, y así fue, pero no esperaba aquella escena.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con total confusión al verla esculcando el armario metiendo ropa en una bolsa grande negra - ¿pero que haces? – se sorprendió más al notar que toda esa ropa era de él.

- ¿Qué hago? – Preguntó con ironía – Hago lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo

Bulma tomo algunas de las prendas que estaban regadas y se las lanzo con rabia sin detenerse ante el asombro de Yamcha.

- Quiero que te largues de mi casa – dijo acentuando sus palabras con saña – ¡No quiero volver a verte!

- Pero bebé… - expreso sorprendido ante la furia de ella - ¿Qué…?

Ella ignoro por completo los tartamudeos de él, tomó un fólder que estaba sobre la cama y también se lo arrojo sin decir palabra. Yamcha tomo el fólder sin cambiar su expresión, reviso los papeles en su interior sintiendo como la adrenalina fruía por su cuerpo al entender todo…

- Yo… puedo explicarlo… - trato de decir

- ¡¿Explicar que?! – dijo ella acercándose para verlo cara a cara - ¡¿Explicar que no fue tu intención enredarte con cuanta zorra te topaste?! ¡¿Vas a explicar que fue un accidente que te las cogieras?! – Grito llena de rabia - ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! – Empujo con todas sus fuerzas golpeándolo

- ¡No! ¡No es lo que parece! – Trataba de defenderse - ¡Solo son chismes! ¡Sabes que estamos rodeados de chismes!

- ¡¿CHISMES?! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO CON QUE SON CHISMES?! ¡CÍNICO!

- ¡Ellas no significan nada! – dijo él tratando de apelar… bien sabia que todo era verdad, pero también lo que decía – Yo te amo

Apenas termino su oración recibió una bofetada que le hizo voltear el rostro, Bulma lo miraba con sincero desprecio en sus azules ojos.

- No quiero oírte… - dijo sin levantar la voz pero escupiendo las palabras – No quiero verte ni volver a saber de ti. Perdiste tu minita de oro… Me das asco

Bulma salio de la habitación dejando todo revuelto tras de ella. Yamcha nunca se había esperado esa reacción, se había asegurado de ser discreto en sus encuentros, y no imagino que todo exploraría así y se sentiría tan humillado.

- Joven – apenas escucho que le decían pero no podía salir de su shock – Tengo que exigirle que se vaya, no me obligue a sacarlo yo

Vio sin atención a uno de los empleados que estaba hablándole, se sentía aturdido por lo que había pasado. Camino obedeciendo la instrucción, fue seguido en todo momento para asegurarse que no se quedara, en la que parecía, ya no era su casa.

Bulma se había encerrado en su estudio, sentada frente a su escritorio vacío un poco más serena que en la mañana, a través del filo de la puerta cerrada vio las sombras caminando en dirección a la salida. Aun estaba confundida, pero no cambiaria de decisión, si permitía eso una vez, se lo harían por siempre. Su confusión le mermaba en las ultimas palabras de él… ya no pudo contener las lagrimas que le quemaban por salir.

Yamcha había enfrentado varias dificultades en su vida, incluso en su negocio de la lucha había librado verdaderas batallas contra sus contrincantes, había ganado… había perdido… pero nunca se había sentido tan derrotado como se sentía en ese momento.

No concebía la idea de haberla perdido, no a ella, a la única que siempre le había apoyado y amado sinceramente… No había estado tan conciente de su error hasta ese momento, todo en aquellos momentos parecía un juego sin importancia, nunca se había imaginado que esos juegos le harían perder lo único realmente bueno en su vida. Pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, resolvió retirarse muy a su pesar, después de todo sabia que _las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo_.

Bulma no salio en ningún momento de su estudio, y sus empleados no se atrevieron a molestarla, sabían que era una situación delicada. Ella se sentía más que traicionada, se sentía humillada y usada. Jamás se imagino que él la engañaría, su mente la torturaba imaginándose que aquellas tardes de entrenamiento no eran más que una excusa para salir a placer con otras mujeres…

Él siempre recalcaba que eran fans, que tenía que sonreírles y tomarse todos con ellas… ¡sí, claro! También tenia que acostarse con ellas para quedar bien…

Besarlas… acariciarlas…

Veía las imágenes de las fotografías en su cabeza como pedazos de una película…

Él llegaba a un club con su aire de gran estrella del deporte, un grupo de admiradoras lo rodeaban alabándolo emocionadas, firmaba autógrafos, invitaba uno que otro trago, alardeaba de sus hazañas, coqueteaba con ellas, un susurro coqueto, alguna lo comenzaba a seducir, a acariciarlo, a excitarlo, a besarlo… Se la llevaría a un "cuartucho" de hotel para desnudarla y satisfacer sus deseos más bajos… para regresar después descaradamente con ella y quizá hacer lo mismo…

Se sujeto ella misma asqueada pensando en que tal vez después de fornicar con una mujerzuela llegaba a su casa y la acariciaba a ella también… la tocaba con las mismas manos que habían tocado a otra… la besaba con los mismos labios que habían besado otra boca… la penetraba igual que lo había hecho con otra…

Su llanto no era suficiente para lavar su espíritu, las lágrimas brotaban salvajemente sin poder detenerlas, y ella lo permitía, quería sacar todo… quería poder olvidarlo por completo… pero las imágenes no la dejaban… su herida no dejaba de doler…

Su corazón desmembrado rogaba que ya no imaginara esas cosas, pero las imágenes estaban demasiado presentes… ella nunca lo olvidaría, por más que se esforzara nunca podría olvidar la traición de ese hombre.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno este el inicio, espero haber podido plasmar el sentimiento en esta situación. Poco a poco irán saliendo los demás personajes, pero este es un universo paralelo, nada de súper poderes, pero si trato de mantener el carácter y temperamento de cada uno. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas aportaciones, etc. Gracias por leer, y Jenny, espero te satisfaga la historia.


	2. Capitulo 2: Diversion

CAPITULO 2: DIVERSIÓN

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

Historia dedicada a la tabla de citas, para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Variado

**Cita**: #2 de Jacinto Benavente

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Bulma bajo de su auto deportivo con la ayuda del portero, por primera vez en todos su años trabajando ahí no recibió un amable saludo por parte de la empresaria, si hubiera sido nuevo la catalogaría como "estirada", pero algo le dijo que debió haberle sucedido algo realmente grave como para que se comportara así. Viéndola atentamente no podía ocultar tras sus gafas oscuras que había pasado una mala noche, además no lucia tan radiante como siempre, apenas y se había arreglado, ojala no sea nada grave.

El ascensor se llegó antes que ella tocara el botón, al abrir las puertas dejo ver a una joven de pelo negro con rostro angelical, la cual sorprendió al verla y no intento bajarse al verla entrar.

- Estaba apunto de buscarte – dijo ella – tienes una junta con los de la cadena…

- Cancélala – dijo bruscamente la peli-azul – Hoy no estoy para ver a nadie

- P… - se quedo con las palabras en la boca revolviendo la carpeta de papeles que llevaba – Ellos ya están aquí… este es el contrato… llevamos semanas esperándolos y solo hay que presentarlo y firmarlo…

- Milk – interrumpió Bulma quitándose las gafas oscuras y dejando ver los resultados de su desvelo en sus afligidos ojos azules – Realmente no estoy en condiciones de trabajar hoy

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto con genuina preocupación

- Es largo… - dijo colocándose de nuevo las gafas e incorporándose de nuevo casi llegando a su destino – Solo trabajaré en la oficina, tu atiende la junta, ya sabes que hacer

Bulma avanzó apenas las puertas se abrieron, Milk se quedo preocupada, para que deje el trabajo de lado algo realmente fuerte la afecto. Ella era más que su asistente personal, era su mejor amiga y su confidente, de haber sido otro momento correría tras ella, pero también tenia la obligación de suplirla en el trabajo.

Entro con decisión a la sala de juntas dejando fuera su acostumbral actitud dulce para tomar el papel de empresaria de negocios que se requería.

- Buenos días – dijo dejando los papeles a la cabecera de la mesa – Mi jefa les extiende sus disculpas por no poder presentarse, surgió un inconveniente, pero yo supliré su lugar.

La joven hizo una seña para que las luces se apagaran y así poder correr la presentación preparada, el video consistía en una invitación a los socios para un proyecto de la construcción de un domo exclusivo para la exhibición del espectáculo de artes marciales. Los datos de asociados interesados en el extranjero que exportarían peleadores y las posibles ganancias aplicadas a cortos, media y largo plazo, las cuales eran tentadoras.

- ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto Milk sentándose junto a sus oyentes

Los asistentes se miraron entre sí, uno de ellos, un hombre bajo de estatura y avanzada edad decidió tomar la palabra

- Bien muchacha, esto esta muy bien, lo único que me gustaría saber es si ya se cuenta con alguna estrella de renombrado nombre para que comience a promover el lugar.

- Claro que si, tenemos el contrato de Yamcha, en parte nos hemos dedicado a impulsar su carrera y ahora con él como imagen se comenzará a atraer a la gente, y muchas estrellas más se pueden impulsar.

- Eso es lo que me interesa – comento nuevamente – estoy manejando la carrera de dos muchachos que me parecen prometedores, ¿al asociarme puedo contar con ese impulso para sacarlos?

- Por supuesto, en eso consiste, al formar lo asociación todos saldremos ganando

- Bien linda, cuenta con el apoyo de "Roshi"

ø¤º°°º¤ø ø¤º°°º¤ø ø¤º°°º¤ø

Bulma acomodó su oficina con más calma de lo que lo había hecho con su casa, tiró sin darse oportunidad a mirar las fotografías de la persona que le había hecho tanto daño… fotos románticas, carteles promociónales, todo lo que le recordaba dejando su lugar de trabajo realmente vació.

- Bulma lo logramos – entró entusiasmada Milk cerrando la puerta tras ella – Debes llamar a Yamcha

La chica se impacto al ver el lugar completamente cambiado, para ser su manager y su novia, ya no había nada de él. Su mirada de desconcierto aumento al ver el desánimo de Bulma que escondió su rostro entre sus brazos recargados en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó sentándose frente a ella – Pelearon de nuevo…

No hubo respuesta, Milk ya estaba acostumbrada a las quejas de ella, sabia que era muy celosa y la popularidad de él lo acrecentaba.

- Ya lo sabes – trato de reconfortarla – Deberías hacer algo con tus celos, no te hacen bien. _El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta_, necesitas… no sé… una terapia…

- Me engañó – dijo al fin Bulma – Ya es un hecho, no son imaginaciones más – levanto su rostro para mirar a su atónita amiga – contraté un investigador privado, lo siguió una semana y me entregó el informe y las fotos.

- …. – Milk no sabía que decir, se quedaba con las palabras en la boca - ¿Está seguro? ¿No hay posibilidad de que sea un malentendido?

- No… las fotos son bastante claras, salió con otras, se besó con otras… y se acostó con otras…

- Lo siento – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

Un silencio abismal se produjo, Bulma aun sentía su cuerpo sin fuerza alguna, Milk no sabía que decir o hacer, ¿reconfortarla o cambiar de tema?

- Entonces vamos a tener problemas… - dijo al fin – Ya quede con los inversionistas a que él es la imagen y…

- No importa, negocios son negocios. Solo… no sé… - Tartamudeo balanceándose en su silla de un lado a otro – El convenio ya esta fijado con él pero… me siento como una tonta, como un condón usado…

- No seas tan dura contigo… paso y… tienes que cortarlo de raíz. Supongo que terminaste con él

- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió dando un respingo – Lo corrí de mi casa, era lo mínimo que se merece – Bulma camino dando la espalda a su amiga y miro a través del ventanal de su oficina – Pero no me es suficiente… quisiera poder destrozarlo como me destrozo a mi

- Te ayudaría pero eso no nos conviene, es la imagen de este proyecto, sin él todo se viene abajo

Milk trataba de solidarizarse con su compañera, pero una de las dos debía mantenerse en la realidad, Bulma había trabajado tanto en la carrera de él precisamente por ese proyecto, necesitaban un luchador estrella para impulsar el negocio…

- Podría ser… - comenzó a decir atrayendo la atención de Bulma de nuevo – Sí encontráramos otro talento que pueda subir rápidamente y opaque a Yamcha prescindirías de él además de que lo humillarías

- Milk, me sorprendes

- Aprendí de la mejor

Ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad, se conocían lo bastante bien como para saber lo que pensaba la otra.

Esa misma noche acordaron salir a divertirse, Milk era una chica mucho más sencilla que Bulma y no gustaba de salir a "parrandear", pero con tal de animar a su amiga permitió incluso que la dejara arreglarla a su gusto.

El lugar favorito de la joven empresaria era "La Ruina", un antro donde servían muy buenos tragos. Cuando llegaron el lugar ya estaba en ambiente, la banda tocaba y algunos bailaban en la pista, Bulma camino por el lugar a la barra seguida de su amiga.

Se sentaron y les sirvieron de inmediato, Bulma había pedido por ambas y Milk miraba extrañada su azul bebida

- Es un demonio azul – explicó

- Mientras no me ponga como demonio – comento divertida Milk - ¿Y ahora que haces para divertirte?

- Hacia mucho que no salía sola a divertirme – respondió en un suspiro Bulma, pero se reincorporo de inmediato – Pero lo que recuerdo es que hay que bailar

Terminaron sus bebidas y se levantaron para acercarse a la pista para comenzar a bailar entre ellas al ritmo de la música. La ventaja de salir como solteras siendo mujeres era que podían bailar sin necesidad de encontrar parejas.

A diferencia de los amigos que salen y tienen que ligar, tal y como le sucedía a dos jóvenes que observaban desde una mesa a la concurrencia del ligar.

- ¿Para que diablos venimos aquí?

- Relájate un poco Vegeta, recuerda lo que dijo el viejo Roshi, tenemos que darnos a lucir para que nos vayan conociendo

- Eso es lo más absurdo que se te haya ocurrido Gokú – dijo su compañero mirando hacia la pista – Por lo menos busquemos con quien divertirnos

- ¿Viste a alguien?

- Creo que si

Vegeta se levanto con expresión de satisfacción, le hizo señas a Gokú para que le siguiera, se acerco cautelosamente, casi acechando a dos chicas que bailaban.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – pregunto Vegeta en tono seductor

Bulma no contesto de inmediato, lo examino rápidamente, no era muy alto pero tenía un cuerpo bien formado, con espalda ancha y un tanto musculoso, su cabello negro era extraño y tenía una mirada que ella entendió de peligrosa… tal como le gustaban. Aunque quizá aun era demasiado rápido…

- Pero me dejará sala – comentó Milk adivinando lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su amiga

- No si me permites acompañarte – intervino Gokú tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

Se miraron entre ellas entendiéndose sin hablar… no perdían nada con divertirse un rato. Bailaron cada cual con su acompañante dejándose guiar por la música y un poco por su embriaguez.

Bulma estaba conciente de su atractivo y le gustaba moverse sensualmente, le encantaba el efecto que provocaba en los hombres. Milk por otra parte era más tranquila normalmente, pero se divirtió dejándose llevar por la desinhibición que el alcohol había provocado.

Gokú no era tan casanova como su compañero, el ritmo de la música era hipnotizante y le llevaba a moverse al compás de tan seductor cuerpo. Se aventuró a tomar de la cintura a su pareja para ser más cercano el contacto y más interesante en el baile.

- Eres hermosa – le susurro al oído

- Y tu encantador – dijo regresando el cumplido con una sonrisa coqueta – Me llamo Milk

- Mi nombre es Gokú

Por otra parte, aunque le hubiera encantado llevar más allá el baile, Bulma no dio pie a Vegeta de que así fuera, solo lo mantenía en raya.

La pista de baile se fue llenando amenamente con forme la noche avanzaba, Milk no se dio cuenta cuando perdió de vista a su amiga, estaba más entretenida con su coqueteo con el voluptuoso hombre. La mirada de él era tierna como la suya, pero sus movimientos le decían algo más.

El espacio para bailar se hacia un poco más estrecho debido al aumento de gente, inclusive había quien bailaba alrededor de su mesa. Aprovechando el pretexto, Milk bailaba al ras de piel con Gokú rozando su cuerpo con el de él.

Ella sintió la mano de él que rodeaba su cintura, deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo mientras intentaba acercarse más a ella. Milk, la dejó avanzar placenteramente hasta llegar a sus glúteos antes de separarse bruscamente.

- ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? – dijo al acercarse ligeramente de nuevo

- Pensé… - expresó un poco apenada

Milk lo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios y acercó nuevamente a bailar sin tanto cachondeo

- No te será tan fácil, eh – dijo riendo ante la situación.

Le atraía bastante, pero no era tan aventurera como para apresurarse en el coqueteo, quizá después de una cita o dos… entonces si podrían intentar otros movimientos cadenciosos.

Bulma trataba de divertirse genuinamente, sin embargo no podía apartar se su mente a su ex-novio, quería tener la confianza nuevamente de coquetear con ese extraño pero a su mente volvían los recuerdos con él, los románticos seguidos bruscamente con los dolorosos… se sentía neuróticamente bipolar.

Sus ojos mostraron el sobresalto al verlo llegar al lugar, su respiración se inquieto y olvidó lo que pensaba. Ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre, y estaba solo… ¿Qué hacia ahí?

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Vegeta al verla incomoda

- No – contesto automáticamente – Necesito descansar un poco

Sin darse cuenta, tomó su mano para que la acompañase. Se dirigió a la barra pero paró su camino al ver que él se dirigía ahí también, sin pensar camino para pararse en otro lado.

- Segura que estás bien – volvió a preguntar su compañero

- Si, es que hacia mucho que no salía y me estaba ahogando entre tanta gente

- Pero el ritmo de baile no lo perdiste – comento Vegeta seductoramente de nuevo acercándose un poco hacia ella – Podemos bailar aquí si quieres

Bulma le sonrió cómplice, entendí el lenguaje que utilizaba y realmente se sentía atraída a él, logró olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, después de todo había logrado atraer a otro hombre fácilmente, no necesitaba mortificarse por un idiota.

Se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le impulsaba su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta ella también se acercó a el para abrazarlo y besarlo presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Vegeta recibió el beso con satisfacción, la tomo por la nuca para intensificarlo mientras con su otra mano recorría su cuerpo… esa noche no había sido una perdida de tiempo del todo.

El calor que había comenzado con la bebida se intensifico con el roce de su cuerpo, Bulma era una mujer que no se había limitado más que por el enamoramiento, ahora desilusionada de ello no se detendría… ni siquiera si se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel antiguo amor la miraba con asombro.

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Aun no me he hecho de enemigos? Este cap me gusto mucho, esta un poco más largo que el otro pues quería que entraran ya estos dos y comenzar a poner las cosas interesantes. ¿Les gusta? ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno, espero sus comentarios…


	3. Capitulo 3: Negocios

CAPITULO 3: NEGOCIOS

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

Historia dedicada a la tabla de citas, para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Variado

**Cita**: # 04 de Guy de Maupassant

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Bruscamente sintió como la halaban hacia atrás, casi cae de espaldas pero logro mantener el equilibrio y voltear a ver a quien le había sujetado del brazo para separarla de aquel con quien se estaba besando. 

El reclamo se ahogo en la boca de Bulma al ver que el causante había sido su ex-novio, pero la molestia por la interrupción se encendió en Vegeta

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿Con quien crees que hablas? – reclamó con furia Yamcha al ver a quien se atrevía a tocarla

- Con un idiota¿algún problema estúpido?

- ¡A ella no la tocas!

La pelea comenzó a hacerse notaria, Milk se alarmó tanto como su amiga al ver la situación.

- ¿Quién eres? Su papá, si me gusta ¿qué problema contigo?

Bajo la alarma de todos, Yamcha lanzo un puñetazo hacia Vegeta, este lo esquivó fácilmente y empujo a su atacante dispuesto a regresar el golpe.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Bulma tratando de detenerlos con ligero éxito - ¡tú te puedes meter en un gran lío! – dijo a Yamcha – Te pueden arrestar, eres luchador profesional

- ¡Que importa! – alejó intentando volver a atacar

- ¡Claro que importa! – gritó ella con más fuerza - ¡Soy tu jefa y te prohíbo que le hagas esto a tu imagen!

El joven pareció calmarse y se alejo ligeramente bajo la sonrisa burlona de Vegeta

- Te daría una lección fácilmente – sentenció Yamcha

- Te reto a que lo hagas, búscame soy Vegeta – dijo apartándose del lugar y rompiendo el circulo de mirones, Gokú lo acompañó

Bulma lo miró partir aliviada de que no había pasado a mayores, era verdad, no necesitaba mala publicidad para Yamcha… por ahora.

- ¿Qué diablos piensas? – dijo ella apartándolo discretamente del centro del escándalo – No tienes ningún derecho de venir a hacer espectáculos

- ¿Y dejar que ese idiota te manoseara?

- Ese no es tu problema – acentuó con ira cada palabra – Ya no somos nada, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien se me venga en gana. ¿Olvidas que tu lo hacías incluso estando conmigo? No me vengas con estupideces ahora

Bulma no espero una respuesta de él y se alejo seguida de Milk, salieron del lugar sin decir palabra. Bulma manejó sin suavizar su molestia, su compañera no se atrevía a decir palabra, observó que la llevaban a su departamento. Al llegar dudó unos momentos en bajar o decir algo.

- Tranquila – dijo Bulma adivinando su pensamiento – No te preocupes, estaré bien

- Por favor, ve con cuidado, nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro.

Milk observó como se iba su amiga y no entro hasta perderla de vista. Sabia que era una mujer muy fuerte, pero igualmente temperamental… todo había marchado de maravilla hasta que llego él.

Entró sin más demora a su departamento, era un lugar pequeño pero bastaba para ella sola, no pasaba mucho tiempo en él, con el trabajo y su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a negocios o a estar con su amiga. Aun tenía un poco la preocupación de la situación cuando se cambio para dormir, pero fue suplida de inmediato con recuerdos que inundaron su cabeza.

Gokú… así se llamaba, si no hubieran sido interrumpidos habrían seguido bailando, su cuerpo se inundo con una calidez y emoción al recordarlo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro profundo ante la sensación… el recordarlo, recordar que le susurraba, que la tocaba, el como la veía… pocas veces había permitido que un hombre la mirara de aquella forma, con admiración y deseo, era un sentimiento muy agradable.

Estaba conciente de que era bonita, pero nunca había permitido que traspasaran esa línea con ella, pero él… algo había en él que a ella también le atraía… Sintió un poco de vergüenza al recordar como se había comportado. La exaltación no la dejaba dormir, quería volver a verlo… 

No pudo evitar pensar en todas aquellas noches que regresaba temprano a casa y se sentía sola… ahora estaba sobre su cama sin poder dormir como otras noches, pero esta vez anhelando la compañía de aquel hombre… su mirada, su calidez, sus manos… su cuerpo… él debía ser de ella, así lo quería.

……………………………..

La mañana en la oficina comenzó como tantas veces, en esos días no había mucho trabajo y Milk fue enseguida al encuentro de Bulma, necesitaba saber como estaba. Apenas se acercó a su oficina, pero se freno de entrar ya que ella estaba con otra persona, espero pacientemente hasta que salió se sorprendió un poco cuando se despidieron de ella.

- ¡Milk! Pasa – le llamo Bulma

- ¿Qué hacia Roshi aquí? – pregunto después de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Se te olvido la idea que me diste ayer? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no había rastros del malestar del día anterior – Vegeta junto con su hermano, son de los que promueve Roshi, el dice que son grandes promesas y creo es el candidato perfecto para derrotar a Yamcha

- ¿Realmente lo harás? – comentó Milk un poco temerosa

- Por supuesto que sí. Lo viste ayer, sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivó, no le hizo ni cosquillas, mucho menos le tiene miedo. Y como un plus más, Yamcha ya me vio con él y su furia lo desconcentrará¡es perfecto!

Miró por un momento la preocupación de Milk, pero estaba segura de sus pasos, no había venganza más perfecta que esa, lo único que necesitaba era promover un poco la carrera de Vegeta y estar segura que de podía vencerlo, no quería pensar en la única falla del plan…

- ¿Que tal si pierde? – pregunto su amiga a lo mismo que ella se preguntaba

Bulma se quedó pensando, ya lo había meditado, tenia mucha confianza de lo que había visto, y quizá había un escape en esa falla del plan.

- Aun así seria promoción – dijo sin mucho ánimo en sus palabras – Si Vegeta gana seria un "boom" y mi venganza, si pierde, seria más promoción para Yamcha con ganancia solo monetaria para mí

- Bueno – dijo Milk en un suspiro sabiendo a lo que se enfrentarían - ¿Cuándo vas a entrevistarlo?

- Hoy mismo, ya arregle con Roshi y él le dirá que los veremos esta tarde

- ¿Los veremos? – pregunto un poco confundida la peli-negra

- Si, tu y yo iremos a comer con Vegeta y su hermano, creo que se llama… Go…

- Gokú – dijo completando la frase de Bulma sintiendo la sangre correr a su cara y un nerviosismo haciendo estrujar su estomago

La cita ya era un hecho, y aunque Vegeta era el que le haría un favor a ella, Bulma no quería aparentar eso, necesitaba que se presentara como un favor especial para ellos.

Puntualmente los hombres llegaron al lugar, era un restaurante un poco refinado para su gusto, un hombre se les acerco preguntándoles si tenían reservación. La única referencia que tenían era el nombre de ella y los asignaron a una mesa atendiéndolos con unas bebidas.

- Así que la mujer de anoche era nada más y nada menos que la famosa representante, vaya tienes buen ojo Vegeta, con una noche y la impresionaste – dijo en tono un poco burlón Gokú – Te dije que era buena idea salir

- Aun así que parece extraño, tiene a ese cabeza hueca como estrella, seguramente querrá algún arreglo para que seamos sus bufones y se impulse aun más su carrera – comento con desconfianza – Recuerda que ese estúpido es la imagen del nuevo coliseo

Gokú hizo gestos torciendo la boca pensando la posibilidad, se había entusiasmado demasiado rápido, Vegeta siempre pensaba más fríamente. Notaron enseguida a las mujeres entrar, después de todo no tenían mucho tiempo de haberlas visto, Gokú sonrió ampliamente al ver a Milk, pensaba que no la vería tan pronto, se levanto amablemente para recibirlas.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Bulma – disculpen la demora

- No hay problema – respondió rápidamente Gokú extendiéndole la silla a Milk sonriéndole

El mesero tomo su orden y solo estuvo unos momentos. Bulma fue directo al punto explicando el arreglo que había tenido con Roshi, se extendería un contrato con ellos para que fueran parte del equipo del nuevo coliseo, su carrera se impulsaría y trataba sutilmente de iniciar el tema de la pelea con Yamcha.

- ¿Tendremos las mismas oportunidades? – pregunto Vegeta adivinando el camino de la conversación. Debía fijarse en el camino de Gokú ya que parecía estar más entretenido en otra persona

Bulma quería tratar el trato con uno solo, pero quería medir el terreno para no resbalar solo por hacer menos a uno de ellos, no sabia como lo tomarían. Aunque parecía que al afectado no le preocupaba y era obvia la razón.

- Milk – llamó Bulma – Podrías regresar a la oficina, olvide las formas para los contratos

Su amiga se quedó un poco extrañada por la petición, ella misma había guardado todos los papeles necesarios para cerrar el trato. Intuyó seguir la corriente y comenzó a levantarse.

- Permíteme acompañarte – se levantó enseguida Gokú 

Milk aceptó entendiendo el plan de su jefa, dejándola sola para cerrar el trato especial. El restaurante estaba a unas cuadras de la oficina, así que Milk y Gokú caminaron.

- No pensé que te vería hoy – comentó Gokú – Con la pelea de anoche no tuve la oportunidad de pedirte tu teléfono

- Cierto – se limitó a contestar Milk, ya no tenia la inhibición que le había dado la bebida y ahora se encontraba nerviosa de ir acompañada de aquel hombre

- Así que estás en la industria de las peleas¿Y te gusta?

- Es un buen trabajo, aunque… de serte sincera, no me gusta mucho eso de las peleas

Gokú se sorprendió un poco, sabia que trabajaba para la empresa más importante en ese ramo.

- Empecé a trabajar en esto de la publicidad cuando era más diverso, al ver que eran más redituable el asunto de las peleas nos concentramos en eso – continuo ella – Pero en lo personal eso de golpearse hasta casi matarse no me agrada, me parece bárbaro.

- Quiere decir que no querrías ir a verme pelear – comentó él – Yo pensaba invitarte para mi primera pelea en su coliseo y dedicarte mi victoria.

Gokú le sonrío, Milk se sintió nerviosa por tener sobre de ella esa mirada, no pudo más que dedicarle una sonrisa también.

Mientras tanto, Bulma le presentaba a Vegeta la oportunidad que tenía para él.

- Las cosas son así – decía ella – Necesito una pelea espectacular previa a la inauguración del coliseo, con espectacular me refiero a una pelea contra Yamcha, donde pueda verse todo el potencial del luchador que será la imagen de este proyecto.

- Lo que es lo mismo, quieres alguien que le dé pelea a tu luchadorcillo y lo haga ver bien al ganar – dijo Vegeta con ironía, sabiendo que eso era lo que esperaba.

- No exactamente – dijo Bulma – Si aceptas el reto quiero que des todo de ti y si ganas, serias la nueva imagen – Las palabras de la chica sorprendieron notablemente al hombre – Para ser honesta contigo, el altercado de anoche fue el colmo, Yamcha es muy indisciplinado y no cuida su imagen. Roshi dice que tienes mucho potencial, así que esta puede ser tu oportunidad

Vegeta lo pensó con desconfianza, claro que se sentía capaz de ganarle al dichoso luchador estrella, pero el trato le parecía demasiado bueno¿Dónde estaría la trampa?

- Veo que no crees en mis palabras – comentó ella al ver su reacción - ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Y que hay de mi hermano – dijo dándose tiempo para pensar más a su conveniencia

- Bueno, los dos estarían de planta en el coliseo pero solo uno puede tener esta pelea y la oportunidad de ser la imagen. Si como buen hermano quieres solidarizarte y rechazarla, estas en tu derecho

Bulma tenía experiencia en los negocios y en como convencer a las personas, para ello, aprendió a reconocer el carácter y de cómo influirlo, su instinto le indicaba que el orgullo era la puerta de entrada para este trato. Había lanzado el anzuelo falso convencida de que haría lo que ella planeaba.

- Es muy tentador – habló por fin Vegeta – Pero hay algo, eres empresaria¿Qué ganas con este trato? Pareciera que tienes las de perder si derroto a tu estrella

- Bueno puedes verlo así, a mi me conviene una gran pelea, si ganas tengo el reconocimiento de haberte descubierto, si pierdes, sigo conservando a mi estrella con más publicidad. – dijo ella con naturalidad – Aun así no puedes negar que es una gran oportunidad para ti.

Vegeta la miró con recelo por un rato más, tenía lógica, y nada le podía impedir hacer todo para derrotarlo, ninguna cláusula o trampa.

……………………………..

Milk colgó su teléfono, ya se encontraban en la oficina, con nuevas instrucciones para esperarla y ahí debía cerrar el contrato. Se sentó con Gokú en la sala de juntas para aguardar. El silencio los comenzó a invadir y ella se sentía muy nerviosa por ello, quería decir muchas cosas, comenzar una plática casual, preguntarle sus gustos, quizá acordar una cita… pero el nerviosismo se lo impedía

- ¿Quieres café? – preguntó por simple necesidad de no seguir callada

Se levantó sin esperar la respuesta y se dirigió al fondo de la sala donde había lo necesario para atender a los invitados.

Gokú la observó sonriente, realmente no necesitaba nada más que observarla, su figura, su piel blanca y delicada, el movimiento de sus caderas al moverse, sus hermosos ojos oscuros… él estaba feliz con solo verla. Pero requería más…

- ¿Hago algo que te incomode? – pregunto levantándose para acercase a ella. Milk se volteo extrañada – Bueno, comparada con anoche, te siento nerviosa o incomoda.

- No, claro que no – contesto ella educadamente sin creerse sus propias palabras

- Espero que no lo tomes como un atrevimiento o toma de ventaja – dijo Gokú previendo las diferentes reacciones.

Tomó la mano de Milk entre las suyas y confirmó la suave textura de estas, sonrió pensando en lo apresurado de sus actos. Ella en cambio, sintió que el mundo se detenía cuando la toco, ya no había nada en su organismo que le aturdiera, y la sensación se dispersó plenamente en su ser, su corazón se acelero sin saber por qué.

- Eres una mujer muy atractiva – continuó él – y me gustas mucho

El instinto de Milk quiso contestar algo, algún agradecimiento, alguna excusa, decirle que era mutuo… pero las palabras no salieron… una pizca de pánico la asaltó… no podía quedarse callada… debía huir…

Pero él era más rápido que ella, sin darse cuenta y sin permiso alguno el rostro de Gokú se acercó invadiendo su espacio e irrumpiendo con sus labios los de Milk. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el contacto, y su propio deseo se manifestó en sus labios permitiendo el atrevimiento de su lengua… de sus labios… de sus manos que la sujetaban con cierta fuerza…

Pero su razón no permitió que sus deseos se desbocaran, después del primer impacto por reflejo lo separo de ella aun confundida por la situación.

Nuevamente sintió como las palabras morían en su garganta… Debía gritarle que era un atrevido… pero deseaba lanzarse a él para volver a hacerlo…

Gokú se preocupó de que sus actos se hubieran pasado de la raya, pero no había podido evitarlo, realmente estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Nunca se imaginó que lo haría, pero era el beso más placentero que había dado, reconoció sin lugar a dudas que _un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado, _ y lo haría de nuevo si la oportunidad se le presentaba. 

Ella aun no reaccionaba, podría ser una oportunidad de volver a hacerlo… La puerta de la sala se abrió sobresaltando a ambos…


	4. Capitulo 4: Juego

La tabla es de citas, para Harryt Potter con un claim variado

CAPITULO 4: JUEGO

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

Historia dedicada a la tabla de citas, para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Variado

**Cita**: #07 de George Bernard Shaw

ø¤º°º¤ø¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La reacción de ambos fue como adolescentes sorprendidos "con las manos en la masa", Milk dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió por Bulma seguida de Vegeta. Estos no prestaron atención al sobresalto de ellos y se dispusieron a seguir el trámite.

El ambiente de profesionalismo volvió a imperar, ambos firmaron contratos como parte del equipo de coliseo, la pelea que sostendría Vegeta por conseguir la imagen se omitió por el momento, él quería discutirlo personalmente con su hermano.

A pesar de que Milk se comportaba formalmente seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza la escena anterior, recordó como un flechazo su timidez de escuela que creía haber superado, ahora se sentía así de nuevo y se avergonzó de ello. Miró a Bulma y como pensaba en como ella se comportaba en sus relaciones, no tenia de que apenarse ni porque reprimirse, ya no era una adolescente.

El trámite se dio por terminado, en unos días serian presentados como los primeros del equipo en conferencia de prensa. Todos se levantaron y se dieron las cortesías de despedida. Milk se acerco de último a despedirse de Gokú, y al darle la mano derecha con la izquierda le extendió una tarjeta sin que los demás lo notaran. Solo una mirada de complicidad los pudo haber delatado, pero tanto Vegeta como Bulma tenían otros asuntos en que pensar.

En el pasillo volvieron a despedirse y Bulma se atrevió a hacer una nueva jugada, en vez de solo despedirse, incluso solo de mano, se estrechó a Vegeta para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla como amigos de toda la vida, a sabiendas de que otros empleados verían la escena.

El día siguió su marcha.

Además de conciliar la rueda de prensa para la celebración, había más papeleo, supervisión con el proyecto de construcción y comenzar con el arreglo de la pelea. Bulma aun pensaba cual seria el mejor momento para hacerlo público, y sobre todo, decirle a Yamcha.

Cerca de la media tarde le sorprendió un mensajero tocando a su oficina.

- Buenas tardes – dijo el joven – Tengo un encargo para usted.

Apenas había podido ver al chico que se limitó a solo asomarse, solo hasta que le dio permiso entro por completo llevando un gran ramo de rosas y una caja que coloco en el escritorio para tomar la firma y retirarse.

Por un momento el detalle la elogio pero corrigió al ver la nota en las flores del remitente… "Con amor… Yamcha". Tomo desganada la caja para darse cuenta al abrirla de que se trataba de una gargantilla muy hermosa con una nota más… "Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que eres mi más grande tesoro. Te estaré esta noche en tu lugar favorito, esperare hasta que vengas."

Bulma dio un suspiro profundo cerrando los ojos, cerro el estuche con pesadez y medio lanzándolo al escritorio. Llevo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para recargarse con los codos en la mesa.

- ¿y eso? – fue lo único que supo decir Milk al entrar y sentarse frente a su amiga como siempre

- Yamcha, que quiere demostrarme su amor y bla bla bla…

Bulma demostraba su indiferencia ante la situación, pero sus ojos se veían confusos, y Milk lo notaba claramente, ella había sido testigo de los fuertes sentimientos de amor que había tenido hacia él. Ahora, a pesar de todo, de la traición y de los planes, era obvio ver en sus ojos la confusión de corazón contra su mente.

- ¿Aun lo amas? – pregunto Milk

- Claro que no… es solo que… - Bulma respiro profundo para enfriar su cabeza que comenzaba a bullir con recuerdos y sentimientos – No puedo permitirme volver a creerle, no fue solo una vez, siempre me había hecho de la vista gorda y ya que tuve la fuerza de sacarlo de mi vida no puedo volver a recibirlo… No – se repetía para convencerse a si misma

- Yo te apoyaré siempre – dijo Milk solidarizándose con ella – Y no te permitiré hacer algo que te haga daño, ¿si?, debes ser fuerte

Ambas se sonrieron, en momentos así siempre salían al rescate la una de la otra.

- ¿quieres seguir con el plan? – preguntó Milk recibiendo una afirmación – Bien, no se si sea por sinceridad este gesto de él, o por los rumores que ya hiciste correr…

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto la peli-azul con genuina sorpresa

- A lo que sucedió en la disco y el beso de esta mañana, ya media compañía esta especulando de "tu relación con el desconocido luchador" – Milk sonrió divertida de sus propias palabras – Ya sabes que los chismes se hacen como pan caliente, y no finjas que no lo planeabas así

- Cierto – dijo satisfecha Bulma – Tienes razón, ya le han de haber ido con el chisme, él se estaba dándose a desear pensando en que regresaría y ahora se ve obligado a hacer su movimiento antes de que le ganen la jugada, que obvio.

- ¿Piensas echarle más leña al fuego?

- Por supuesto, iré a ver que tonterías me dice y en la rueda de prensa le soltaré la noticia de su pelea con él… quizá agudice más esos chismes, después de todo _Un chisme es como una avispa; si no puedes matarla al primer golpe, mejor no te metas con ella_, creo que torpemente mi golpe dará en el panal completo.

- Ten cuidado de no ser picada demasiado, ¿soportaras mantenerte indiferente frente a él cuando te endulce el oído?

Lo pensaba constantemente, el alcohol junto con el enojo extrañamente la habían hecho sentir bien aquella noche, y no dudo ni un momento en entregarse a sus emociones al besar al que fuera un completo extraño. Pero también era verdad que inclusive con aquella intoxicación su mundo había temblado nuevamente al verlo buscarla, al verlo celoso a causa de ella.

No importaba cuantas veces había escuchado los rumores…

No importaba cuantas veces faltaba a sus compromisos…

No importaba cuantas veces la dejara a segundo término…

No importaba, con solo reflejarse en sus ojos oscuros y acurrucarse en su musculoso pecho…

Con solo sentir sus labios recorriendo por su cuerpo olvidaba cualquier cosa…

Se embriagaba en su lecho y todo lo demás se desvanecía…

Pero también sabia que jugaba peligrosamente y sufría más de lo que disfrutaba, y ya no podía permitir eso, debía darle fin. Pero no solo cortar el mal de raíz, quería destruirlo como se había destruido ella por dentro.

Esa noche se arreglo con esmero, con un provocativo vestido negro y joyería delicada, pero solo para ella, para sentirse hermosa y así sentirse fuerte. Procurando en su atuendo no dar señales equivocadas, no se adorno con nada que le hubiera regalado él, nada que le indicara que su apariencia era para él.

Llego al lugar cuidando la hora adecuada, ni muy tarde, ni muy temprano, ambas indicaban algo que no le convenía; lo que buscaba era demostrar indiferencia.

Yamcha se levanto al verla entrar para ser notado y ayudándola caballerosamente a sentarse, noto enseguida su bellísima presencia aunque no pudo evitar la decepción al ver que su regalo no era portado por la mujer.

Bulma agradeció el gesto, casi de inmediato el mesero se acerco con una botella de champage que comenzó a servir, seguramente por indicaciones previas. Después de su acto se disponía a retirarse, pero Bulma le pidió enseguida la carta.

El mesero dudo un momento, miró a Yamcha y captó la aprobación pese a los planes. Bulma ordenó sin darse mucho tiempo a pensarlo, su acompañante indicó el mismo platillo.

Él buscaba formar un ambiente romántico, pero los actos de ella lo impedían. Bulma no espero un brindis como es lo debido para tomar un sorbo de su copa. Había conseguido actuar sin demostrar tanta molestia, sino se dominó para manifestar indiferencia, indiferencia que le dejaba pocas alternativas a Yamcha.

- Espero que estés conciente de que la inauguración del coliseo será pronto, tus actos y demostraciones públicas deben ser las adecuadas.

- ¿Te refieres a la noche en la disco? – dijo él sin poder evitar el tono de molestia, trató de rectificarla – Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo al verlo cerca de ti

- Deberás acostumbrarte, cualquier hombre puede acercárseme si así lo quiero

- No me acostumbraré – sentencio Yamcha, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas – eres lo más valioso en mi vida, no me pidas que renuncia a ti tan fácilmente

- Yo no lo pedí, tú te tomaste esa libertad.

- No hay nadie más importante que tú

Bulma quiso convencerse de que en los ojos que la miraban no había arrepentimiento, ni una pizca de amor, ni suplica, que eran los ojos del más grande patán que había conocido… pero su corazón gritaba por creerle… débil corazón… Se concentró en enfriarse, retiro sus manos sin brusquedad como abría querido.

- Realmente eso ya no es de mi interés, recuerda que públicamente no tenemos más relación que en lo profesional, y con tanta publicidad debes cuidar que así siga siendo.

- No puedo evitarlo, estos días han sido un martirio, no poderte besar, no poderte tocar, no hay nada que pueda menguar mi dolor

- Ya lo encontrarás – dijo ella con frialdad en sus palabras mientras observaba como servían la cena – Por ahora, lo que si nos incumbe es el coliseo, ya he empezado a buscar luchadores para que formen parte del equipo.

Yamcha la miró sorprendido, realmente nada le indicaba alguna oportunidad, ella jamás había sido tan fría con él, no había cedido a ninguno de sus halagos y ni siquiera había pedido explicaciones como otras veces que buscaba "solucionar" sus peleas. Decidió seguirle el juego durante la cena, tenía que ser paciente, estaba confiado en que no podía resistirse a él por tanto tiempo.

Por otra parte, Milk se encontraba en su apartamento preocupada un poco por su amiga, temía que flaqueara y cayera nuevamente en los brazos de aquel que había provocado más lágrimas que felicidad.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar el llamado a su puerta, no se detuvo a pensar lo extraño de la situación y se asomó por un lente para ver quien era, para su sorpresa se encontró con el rostro de Gokú. Confundida abrió.

- Buenas noches, cena a domicilio – dijo él sonriente mostrando que cargaba con dos bolsas a sus costados – Espero que te guste la comida italiana.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? – preguntó ella enseguida

- Bueno, tu teléfono fue de gran ayuda.

- Era para que me llamaras – Milk no salía de su sorpresa

- Y así salir a cenar, pero creo que es más personal hacerlo así, ¿o exagere?

Milk se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida entre divertida lo dejo pasar al lugar. Gokú colocó las bolsas en la barra que ella le indicó y comenzó a sacar su contenido. Se dio la libertad de ordenar todo sin que ella ayudara, sirvió la comida y un vino adecuado para la pasta, todo con elegancia y cuidado, terminó con un ademán para presentar la cena.

- Esto si que es una sorpresa

- Es un detalle mínimo, ahora ¿Gustarías acompañarme a cenar?

Una risa fue la aprobación, una risa de nerviosismo a la vez de complacencia ante el detalle. Milk nunca se había sentido tan alagada por alguien, ningún pretendiente, ni siquiera los descabellados adolescentes, habían tenido ese gesto tan sorpresivo para con ella.

Los nervios que tanto le había limitado por la mañana se relajaron estando en el ambiente calido de su propia casa. La plática fue mucho más fácil de llevar con las clásicas preguntas sobre intereses, gustos y anécdotas. Gokú buscaba a cada momento hacerla reír y que disfrutara el momento, tanto como él disfrutaba con su compañía.

Después de terminada la cena y el vino, Milk pudo ser anfitriona ofreciéndole y preparando más bebida, no tan fuerte como la anterior, pero adecuada para seguir la plática.

- Debo hacerte una confesión – dijo ella cuando se habían trasladado a la sala – Esa noche que nos conocimos estaba un poco desinhibida y esta mañana nerviosa, no quiero confundir la idea que tengas de mi, pero podría decir que esta es mi verdadera personalidad. Un poco de ambas.

- Bueno, si de confesiones se trata, también me gustaría decir algo. Esta idea no fue del todo mía, la tome de un artículo en internet.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó divertida Milk – Te robas ideas de internet

- Lo confieso, era una idea para conquistar a la chica que te gusta

- Ah si – expresó ella un poco apenada con el halago

- Así es, la pregunta es ¿dio resultado?

- Antes debo confesar otra cosa – Milk decidió dejar su vaso – Me pregunté toda la mañana que abría pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido

- Yo confieso que habría vuelto a hacer lo que hice – dijo Gokú dejando su vaso también

Milk había vuelto a tomar cierta inhibición del alcohol, pero estaba completamente segura de lo que quería, lo había entendido después de que lo vio partir de la oficina.

- Pero yo no lo habría permitido – dijo ella juguetonamente mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, lo habría hecho yo primero

- ¿Lo "habrías"? – dijo él provocando aun más la situación.

Ella se acerco dejando solo la distancia precisa, él moría por acercarse más a ella pero le permitió incitar con la demora. Milk se vanagloriaba de leer los ojos, y lo que percibía en los de él era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de decidir.

Se acerco sin dudarlo a besar nuevamente sus deliciosos labios, la sensación era aun mejor que la primera. Sus manos siguieron a sostener su cabeza como si quisiera impedir que escapara, acaricio suavemente su nuca y su desordenado cabello negro, casi al compás del ritmo en sus labios.

Era mucho más embriagante que la bebida la sensación que desencadenaban los besos, él buscó sostener también el cuerpo delicado de ella con caricias en su espalda, caricias que no hacían más que intensificar la oleada de sensaciones.

Milk olvido por completo la pulcritud que tanto la había guiado en la vida, no deseaba más que disfrutar de aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Su cuerpo, sus manos, sus caricias y sus besos…

Pareció que la ropa que limitaba el contacto había desaparecido en un segundo, solo para darle paso a descubrir el resto de la piel.

Era confuso saber que era más placentero, el placer en su cuerpo o el placer que provocaban en el otro. Milk se limitó a suspirar gozosamente al sentir las caricias de él, que procuraba provocar e intensificar el placer en ella.

El desenfreno y las sensaciones se extendieron sin más limitaciones que las de su propio cuerpo, dejándose llevar sin importar el mañana.


	5. Capitulo 5: Peligro

CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5: PELIGRO

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

Historia dedicada a la tabla de citas, para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Variado

**Cita**: #01 de Jacinto Benavente

ø¤º°º¤ø¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

En ocasiones las cosas salen tal y como se habían planeado, a veces nos dan la amarga sorpresa de no ser así, y en ocasiones la sorpresa viene en lo no planeado que sale mucho mejor que cualquier cosa.

Las semanas seguían consumiéndose en el calendario, Bulma siguió con su negocio, no podía hacer más que seguir, los preparativos y conferencia de prensa previa a la inauguración del coliseo se devoraban el tiempo.

Aun así, cuando tenía unos segundos sin nada en la cabeza sus "otros planes" saltaban a su mente repasando si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, o quizá valía la pena darle otra oportunidad…

La noche que se encontró con su ex fue toda una prueba para su fortaleza, el recordar la velada de hace unos días era causante de las dudas que menguaban su decisión.

No importaba que tan fría se comportara ella, él seguía firme en tratar de suavizarla. Había omitido el mostrar sorpresa o dar elogio por recordar su vino favorito, por recordar el restaurante de su primer encuentro, la iluminación, el servicio, la música, todo había sido perfecto, todo había sido maravilloso… a no ser por qué no podía olvidar su traición, no podía olvidar todo lo que le había hecho. Varias veces en la velada estuvo a punto de sonreírle pero se contuvo obligándose a recordar los desaires y sobre todo las imágenes que le había entregado el detective… eso era algo que no podía olvidar fácilmente y le recordaba la razón para querer destruirlo.

Se había programado a mostrarse distante mientras Yamcha intentará reconquistarla, poniendo un límite en sus contactos y sus regalos. Más sin en cambio le sorprendió aun más la atención que él tuvo con ella.

_- Quiero volver a entrar en tu corazón, y si para que vuelvas a confiar en mi tengo que apartarme un poco y darte tu espacio, lo haré, si así me lo pides, no te acosaré pero si seguiré luchando por ti._

Imaginó que volvería a tratar de impresionarla con rosas y joyas, en ves de ello, continuo con detalles como una flor de vez en cuando en su oficina, pulcro en sus presentaciones publicitarias, no más peleas ni mala publicidad… parecía que verdaderamente había cambiado.

Milk se topó con ella en los baños encontrándola mirando fijamente su reflejo, como en espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Sigues dudando? – preguntó sabiendo la raíz de todo

- Es que… tu lo has visto, pareciera que realmente esta arrepentido… ¿y si así es? ¿Si hace todo eso por mí?

- ¿Y si es así qué? – dijo Milk acercándose a ella con decisión – Regresarías con él ¿y luego?... Inevitablemente volverán al mismo punto, tu no puedes tener una relación publica con él porque es parte de la imagen del "seductor" ¿recuerdas? Tú le diste esa propaganda

Bulma recordó la trampa que ella misma había puesto, esa era a principal razón de sus celos, él podía y casi se excusaba en que "debía" ser público para atraer al sector femenino, casi siempre esa era su justificación. Y ahora como en ese entonces su corazón le perjudicaba a sus planes.

- Tienes razón – respondió después de alguna tiempo, elevando el rostro para controlar sus lágrimas – No debo dudar… no regresaré con él.

- Bien – dijo Milk satisfecha de haberla ayudado – Trato de que no te hagas daño ¿si? – añadió posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga

- Lo sé – correspondió la peli-azul el gesto de apoyo – Por cierto, parece ser que te esta yendo mejor a ti en ese terreno

- No tienes idea – dijo en un suspiro sonriendo – Han sido los mejores días de mi vida

- Por lo menos alguien es feliz – comentó Bulma mientras salía del tocador – Pero ahora tenemos trabajo, ¿Quedan pendientes de la rueda de prensa?

- No, ya esta la sala del hotel, las invitaciones, el audio, todo. ¿Has hablado algo con Vegeta y Gokú? De cómo comportarse, hasta donde contestar y eso

- No, lo haré esta tarde, con todos los candidatos y luego hablaré con Vegeta de sus lineamientos.

- Habrá muchas preguntas cuando sueltes la bomba, sobre todo conflictos – continúo Milk con discreción

- Por eso tengo que prepararlo, sobre todo advertirlo de su adversario

El ritmo de trabajo no se detenía, además de Vegeta y Gokú, otros luchadores ya habían sido contratados para el equipo del coliseo, la propaganda ya los incluía a todos como iguales, incluido Yamcha. Este había pensado que la razón era para darle una lección, era de esperarse que el luchador estrella estuviera más resaltado en las imágenes, seguro ese era su castigo; pero como muchas veces, no predecía del todo el pensamiento de aquella mujer.

Gokú y Milk por otra parte, habían comenzado una relación amorosa que incluía cenas y paseos, así como encuentros por las noches cuando había la oportunidad. Después de todo, había días en los que él debía entrenar y ella trabajar. Pero las noches que tenían para ellos eran por completo solo para ellos.

Aquella tarde, como en otras ocasiones, apenas se limitaban a dedicarse algunas miradas de complicidad, había puesto el límite de que su relación no debía interferir con su trabajo. Trataban de que nadie supiera de ella, pero además de Bulma, Vegeta lo supo casi de inmediato.

Al término de la junta salieron del lugar como todos, Vegeta como casi siempre se dirigía a entrenar, actividad que generalmente compartía con su hermano, pero de unos días a la fecha él estaba más interesado en salir.

- Tengo que prepararme – dijo después de un poco rato de entrenar en un gimnasio propiedad de Roshi – esta noche regresare tarde

- Esa mujer te esta distrayendo demasiado – sentencio Vegeta dejando a un lado las pesas para atrapar a Gokú que pareció sorprendido por la oración - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Estas más estúpido de lo normal, y sé que es porque estás idiotizado por la asistente de Bulma.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – respondió después de pasar la sorpresa

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – volvió a cuestionar acercándose a él – que estás poniendo en peligro tu carrera, ¿Qué crees que pasará de seguir así? Dejas de entrenar, dejas de cuidar tu comida y te debilitas con cada noche. Terminaras logrando un gran récord de derrotas.

- Oh, vamos – dijo a desgane Gokú – ¿y ahora me dirás que eres célibe? La primera noche que salimos de fiesta tú terminaste besándote con la que se convirtió nuestra jefa

- Precisamente, yo no seguí una relación porque solo estorba. Ok, te paso que te diviertas una noche, que hallas gastado en comprar tonterías para sorprenderla en la cena y acostarte con ella, pero este jugueteo ya se está pasando de la raya.

- Esto no es una simple noche de diversión – dijo Gokú cobrando seriedad enfrenándose a Vegeta – No estoy jugando, estoy enamorado de ella

- ¡¿Entonces la prefieres a ella a todo el trabajo que hace varios años?!

- ¡No tengo porque renunciar a las cosas que amo en la vida!

La atención fue llamada conforme su discusión de volvía ferviente, ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación cuando las todas las miradas se volvieron a ellos. Caminaron a la salida para alejar la vigilancia.

- Tú no lo comprenderás hasta que te enamores de verdad – sentencio Gokú – No importa a cuantas mujeres hayas conquistada en una noche, nunca comprenderás lo que implica el conservar una y satisfacerla.

La mirada de decisión del muchacho no le dejo dudas a Vegeta de la seriedad de la situación, si sentía tanta pasión por ella como lo sentía por el combate no podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

- Solo espero que cuando tengas que decidir entre ambas, elijas lo que más te conviene, que es por lo que has trabajado tantos años – dijo finalizando Vegeta para regresar al entrenamiento

- Me gustaría que lo intentaras, a ver si enamorándote lo vieras tan fácil – le respondió antes de que entrara

Vegeta ya no dio vuelta atrás, Gokú lo miro molesto antes de retirarse, sabia que lo que decía para conveniencia de los negocios, pero en la condición de él, había conocido cosas más importantes que eso.

Para su hermano mayor, por otra parte, las cosas eran claras y frías. Sí, Vegeta siempre había sido más conquistador, más seductor, pero nunca comprometido con nadie más que con él mismo. Las mujeres solo eran un pasatiempo que no pasaba de la atracción del momento, lo más importante era ser más fuerte y ser el mejor de todos, y solo en eso se concentraba.

Cuando regreso a la casa que compartían ya no lo encontró en el lugar, ya se había ido seguramente con aquella mujer. Ese tonto no veía la gravedad del asunto… enamorarse. Era algo muy peligroso en cualquier negocio, te hacia perder la perspectiva y cegarte ante el riesgo que conlleva. _El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro_, su hermano estaba dentro de un juego que lo quemaba cada vez más.

¿Y que tenia de interesante o importarte eso?

Enamorarse solo era un atontamiento a los sentidos, un estado de toxicidad para el organismo que solo te hacia sentirte bien a costa de perder la perspectiva de la realidad. A consecuencia, el amor solo era la prolongación de aquel estado, en la misma intensidad, o transformándolo en costumbre.

¿Para que había él enamorarse?

No causaba más que problemas, era mejor su sistema. No podía negar que era un placer el deleitarse de vez en cuando con la compañía de alguna mujer, pero sabia elegirlas de acuerdo a sus necesidades, jamás había tenido que engañar a nadie y muchos menos preocuparse de que alguna quisiera algo más. Era solo la diversión de una noche, sin más peligro que ese.

Mientras tomaba la ducha una idea la salto a la mente, aquella noche en la disco no había seguido su plan de siempre. No procuro una conversación para conocer el terreno, no procuro dejar en claro las reglas del juego, simplemente se había acercado en primer movimiento a aquella mujer y de ahí había saltado todos los pasos para besarla, de no haber sido interrumpido ¿Qué habría pasado?

Seguramente habrían terminado en su casa o en algún departamento dando rienda a la pasión que habían expresado. Era algo que no había pensado y después de tratarla de manera profesional no lo consideraría, no seria lo adecuado.

Apenas había salido del cuarto de baño cuando el timbre del teléfono lo alerto.

- ¿Vegeta? – escuchó decir de una voz conocida – Soy Bulma, espero no interrumpir nada.

- Claro que no, que se le ofrece – respondió recordando el profesionalismo con el cual procuraba tratarla.

- Bueno, llamo para concertar una cita contigo, me gustaría tratar algunos asuntos de tu contrato especial, para que no haya inconvenientes durante la rueda de prensa. ¿A que hora estás disponible?

- Esta tarde la tengo disponible, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Bulma quedo apenas unos segundos pensando, aparentemente por el lugar, pero más bien por lo repentino del encuentro

- Preferiría que no fuera un lugar público, aun no se ha dado la noticia de tu encuentro por la imagen y no me gustaría que se prestara a malas interpretaciones

Vegeta caviló la idea, era de resultar muy lógica.

- Si te parece, podría ir a tu casa – comento nuevamente Bulma

La cita se concertó, Vegeta apuro a prepararse y a levantar un poco el desorden del lugar, después de todo, era una casa de hombres. Bulma llego al lugar dos horas después, como habían quedado. Cuidaba con esmero sus movimientos, como casi siempre lo hacia, a su conveniencia; ya había dejado los rumores suficientes para sus propósitos, no necesitaba que se hablara de más de su vida personal.

La casa de ellos era hasta cierto punto modesta, no los discriminaba por ello, sabía que no podían tener la suerte que ella, pero si las cosas salían bien para él pronto podían gozar de muchos más lujos, tal como los había logrado sin merecerlos Yamcha. Toco a la puerta para se atendida con relativa rapidez por el peli-negro.

- Espero esto no sea muy incómodo para ti – dijo ella al entrar al lugar

- Para nada, son negocios – respondió invitándola a sentarse y ofreciendo por cortesía una soda.

Bulma se sorprendió un poco por la atención, además del ambiente de la casa, era de un decorado sencillo, pero casi todo centrado a lo que más valoraban ahí, las luchas. Había fotografías de encuentros pasados de ambos hermanos, así como algunos trofeos de eventos, lo más llamativo era que sobre el mueble de entretenimiento se encontraba una catana envainada en perfecto cuidado, así como otras armas de artes marciales.

- Se nota claramente que es la casa de unos peleadores – dijo ella

- Bueno – respondió apenas levantando la ceja ante el cumplido - ¿Qué era lo que quiera discutir?

- Directo a los negocios – comentó dejando la bebida en una mesilla a su costado – bien, las cosas son así. En tres días es la rueda de prensa presentándolos…

- Si, ya nos dijeron como debemos comportarnos y todo eso – interrumpió

- Si, pero recuerda que tu tienes una oportunidad diferente – continuo ella – Ese día también se dará a conocer la pelea que tendrás contra Yamcha antes de la inauguración y que nos dará a la imagen del proyecto. Habrá muchas preguntas y ciertos problemas con Yamcha.

- Ese niño no será problema, y ya imagino lo que dirán, ¿y quien eres tu para tener esa oportunidad? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Te compraron para hacerlo ver bien? ¿A quien sobornaste para el privilegio? ¿Te acuestas con la organizadora?... bla, bla, bla… - declamo él – Se que la prensa solo busca el morbo y el amarillismo para hacer noticia, no te preocupes, no se lo daré.

- Me alegro – respondió Bulma – pero no solo será eso, Yamcha te va a hostigar hasta el límite, te cuestionara como tú lo has dicho, que solo te estoy usando para asustarlo un poco y que se comporte, por favor no dejes que nadie te nuble del camino que ya acordamos. Las cosas solo yo te las presento claras ¿si?

- Claro – confirmo Vegeta. De pronto el silencio los abordó, ella había vuelto a tomar su bebida y miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor – Dime una cosa – se decidió a decir recordando sus cavilaciones - ¿Qué paso aquel día que nos conocimos en la disco?

La conversación se había desviado peligrosamente de los negocios, Bulma se sintió expuesta, quizá él ya tenia rumores de ella y Yamcha y estaba haciendo sus propias suposiciones. No le convenía para nada aquello, trato de controlarse así misma y mostrar naturalidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que antes de que llegara el niño mimado, nos besamos y debo decir, de una manera muy placentera

Bulma se sonrojo un poco, estaba a salvo de ser descubierta, pero expuesta a sus actos noches atrás.

- Bueno… - apenas pudo decir – el alcohol, el ambiente, supongo, todo incitaba a besar, y eso fue todo, un beso de ocasión, simple atracción del momento.

- Cierto – dijo satisfecho de haber medido bien el terreno – solo quería dejar las cosas en claro, nuestra relación de negocios.

- Por supuesto – confirmó ella – Nada puede haber entre nosotros más que negocios, las relaciones en el trabajo solo perjudican – dijo tratando de controlar los sentimientos que aquella declaración le producían – Bueno, eso era todo lo que quiera tratar contigo, gracias por entender – se despidió levantándose

- No hay cuidado, las reglas siempre deben quedar claras – dijo Vegeta imitando el movimiento de ella para acompañarla a la puerta – Puedes estar tranquila, tengo más cerebro que ese chiquillo

- Eso es perfecto – comentó Bulma dedicándole una amplia sonrisa – Eso me conviene más

- Una última pregunta antes de que te vayas – dijo Vegeta deteniéndola en la puerta – De no haber llegado ese escandaloso ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado esa noche?

Bulma acaricio la idea por un momento, esa noche estaba un poco alcoholizada y despechada, y él le había resultado muy atractivo después de todo. Sonrío pícaramente, expresando más de lo que hubiera querido de sus pensamientos.

- El hubiera no existe – dijo al fin – las circunstancias son por algo, si quieres averiguarlo tendrías que repetir la escena.

Ya no hubo más comentarios, Vegeta se mantuvo en la puerta observándola retirarse y abordar su vehiculo, no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que le inspiraba ese caminar cadencioso, pero estaba completamente consciente de que había limites para todo.

Por otra parte Bulma mantuvo la sonrisa por un largo trayecto, las dudas que tenia respecto a Yamcha la habían sentido nuevamente débil a su merced, pero aquellos comentarios de Vegeta la hicieron sentir nuevamente deseada, y eso le daba una sensación de poderío sobre los hombres que creía haber perdido en su relación tormentosa. El verse en los pensamientos de otros hombres la hacia sentir elogiada y nuevamente con confianza en ella misma.

**Notas de la autora:** Una gran disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero tantas cosas en mi cabeza no había dejado que esto fluyera más aprisa. Gracias a todos los que me comentan y lo que llegaron a esta historia gracias a la comunidad, es un agrado que les guste.

Solo me quedan dos capítulos más y espero sacar todo lo que tengo en mente, así como serrar todo lo que abrí. Se aceptan los comentarios y lo que esperan de lo que falta, especialmente las dudas.


	6. Capitulo 6: Mentiras

CAPITULO 6: MENTIRAS

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

Historia dedicada a la tabla de citas, para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Variado

**Cita**: #6 de Cicerón

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Pocas personas están hechas para el mundo de los negocios, las máscaras son muy importantes así como los lineamientos y el papel que cada cual debe llevar, cuando alguna de esas cosas se sale de control la consecuencia son perdidas. Por ello el cuidado fue especial durante la rueda de prensa porque los que estarían presentes no serian empresarios, sino luchadores dedicados a su pasión que pocas veces reparaban en ese tipo de detalles superfluos no había muchos como Yamcha o Vegeta que sabían bien las reglas del juego.

Milk como asistente personal de Bulma revisaba uno a uno los 10 peleadores principales que serian el rostro del próximo Coliseo, que estuvieran arreglados y preparados a lo que debían decir.

- ¿Nervioso? – le susurro a Gokú que era el ultimo mientras le arreglaba un poco el cuello de su camisa

- He peleado con tipos mucho más grandes que yo, ¿crees que me intimidan unas cuantas cámaras?

La chica se tuvo que apartar muy a su pesar de él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, debían guardar las apariencias de su relación con mucho cuidado en esos momentos.

- Suerte – dijo fuertemente como dirigiéndose a todos, pero en realidad su vista estaba más centrada en aquel que se había convertido en más que un amante.

El show daría inicio y todos los actores estaban en su lugar y con sus diálogos aprendidos… sobre todo Bulma que seria la que dirigiría aquel espectáculo.

Todas las palabras habían sido calculadas, y como en todo negocio se había contratado a un reportero para que hiciera preguntas que convenían a la compañía y para que hiciera una muy especial para la cual la peli-azul no podía esperar.

- Krillin del "dragón del deporte" – dijo levantándose un chico de baja estatura pero sentado justamente en la primera fila – En todos los promos y publicidad han aparecido los 10 peleadores como iguales ¿a caso no se había rumorado que Yamcha seria el estelar?

Bulma sonrío sutilmente, era la señal para su gran sorpresa, como tenia calculado Yamcha tomo la palabra comenzando con su venganza.

- Bueno, eso es algo sabido a voces – comenzó a hablar riendo como apenado pero mostrando más alarde que otra cosa – la intención es que todos tengamos la misma publicidad para que la sorpresa del estelar se de en el lugar…

- Así es – interrumpió sin mucha delicadeza Bulma – Y parte de esta rueda de prensa es darles esa exclusiva, no hay un estelar definido – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero la mujer tenia todo planeado y concertado con los socios – El estelar como bien menciono Yamcha se dará a conocer el día de la inauguración con una pelea, tomando a nuestras dos promesas y enfrentándolas donde el ganador tendrá ese gran privilegio… - sonrío disfrutando del momento – ¡Yamcha vs. Vegeta!

Los reporteros se levantaron como abejas a la miel ante aquella declaración y las preguntas lógicas se hicieron, pero Bulma estaba más atenta a la mirada de sorpresa de su victima. Una parte de él pensaba que era una provocación, pero no pudo evitar que la noticia lo tomara por sorpresa, miro a su alrededor tanto a ella como ahora a su contrincante parecía que ambos se burlaban de él y no dejaba de preguntarse que estaba pasando.

Ahora que todo daba comienzo, Milk miraba todo un tanto preocupada desde su lugar en aquella sala, por lo menos estaba agradecida de que no hubo reacción de furia, sino más bien curiosidad y sobre todo morbo. Escuchaba como insinuaban "favores especiales", creer que Vegeta se acostaba con la jefa para tener la oportunidad… precisamente todo se había complicado por fornicar.

Parecía que aquello no tenía fin, pero el tiempo era calculado también y debía terminarse, pero todo había salido tal y como los intereses lo habían planeado. Bulma y Milk regresaron a la oficina sin detenerse a nada más hasta abordar el auto y salir de ahí.

- Oh santo cielo – suspiro cansada Milk - ¿Así que realmente esta pasando?

- ¿Viste su cara? Casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa – la sonrisa se había impreso en la cara de aquella mujer como no lo hacia desde hacia mucho

La morena veía preocupaba como su amiga se estaba divirtiendo con su venganza, temía que fuera demasiado. Los planes eran una cosa pero realmente no estaba preparada para lo que estaba sucediendo, eso tomando en cuenta que no formaba parte del plan, solo podía rogar de que su amiga no saliera aun más lastimada.

No hubo más plática que los comentarios de Bulma y su satisfacción, entraron a la compañía pues aun había algo de papeleo que hacer, la empresaria estaba de un buen humor aunque sus razones eran un tanto malignas. Llego a su oficina una vez que había terminado sus pendientes para toparse con una amarga sorpresa

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto molesta por verlo sentado en su silla como si aun se sintiera el rey del mundo – Yamcha tus instrucciones ya fueron dadas

- Tú ganas – dijo amablemente – Aprendí mi lección y comprendo todo lo que haz hecho por mí. No tengo nada asegurado, ni tu, ni mi trabajo todo lo tengo que cuidar para poder conservarlo – jamás pensó que tendría que decir esas palabras, pero se sentía tan arrinconado como para reconocerlo, lo que no esperaba es que Bulma no reaccionaba

- ¿Crees que tu combate es solo para presionarte? – expresó la mujer después de unos segundo, le sorprendía que lo creyera así – Lo siento pero es enserio – se cruzo de brazos sonriendo por la ingenuidad de su exnovio – si pierdes tu pelea contra Vegeta pierdes tu contrato como imagen del Coliseo

El hombre se levanto de un respingo de la silla acercándose a ella, no podía contener su furia, había querido a esa mujer era todo para él, le daba cariño, le daba oportunidades y ahora se lo quitaba todo por un error…

- No puedes hacer eso – le sentencio rudamente

- Al contrario, puedo y VOY a hacerlo, esta en tu contrato, si pierdes una pelea organizada de esa manera por mí tus privilegios de exclusividad se revocan desligándome de mi responsabilidad para contigo – Su sonrisa se había perdido, ahora debía mostrarse fría muy a pesar de que la mirada de odio de él la intimidara.

- ¡Eres una maldita zorra! – grito fuera de si Yamcha - ¡crees que un imbécil que te cogiste en un bar va a derrotarme a mi! ¡¿A mi?!

- ¿Crees que todos son de tu calaña? – dijo molesta la empresaria – Él va a derrotarte porque eres una basura que no vale ni como peleador ni como hombre

Milk escucho los gritos al acercarse a la oficina de su amiga y corrió para llegar pronto, entró asustada al ver que el control estaba apunto de perderse. Tras la provocación de Bulma, Yamcha se acerco amenazante a ella y la haló de los hombros sacudiéndola

- ¡Revócalo! – grito con más energía. Milk temió por la seguridad de su amiga y regreso sobre sus pasos a pedir ayuda

- Me estas lastimando – apenas pudo pronunciar Bulma

********

- Videl llama a seguridad – dijo Milk a una de las secretarias

- ¿Milk? – dio Gokú al verla, le acompañaba su hermano que estaban dando las ultimas firmas - ¿Qué pasa? – expreso al verla tan preocupada

- ¡DILE A ESE IDIOTA QUE NO VA A DERROTARME! – se escucho gritar

- Es Yamcha, esta furioso con Bulma

Apenas termino la frase corrió nuevamente hacia la oficina de su amiga, esta vez seguida de los dos peleadores para encontrar como sacudían a la peli-azul bruscamente. Ambos hermanos intervinieron enseguida para separarlos, Milk auxilio a su asustada amiga mientras Vegeta le daba un golpe en el rostro a Yamcha, en ese instante llegaron dos guardias de seguridad del edificio.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir idiota! – le amenazo Yamcha y de no ser porque le sujetaron hubiera regresado el golpe recibido. Los uniformados comenzaron a sacar al alborotador - ¡Te vas a arrepentir!, ¡Esa perra te esta usando tal como usa a todos! ¡PORQUE SOY EL ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTA… TERMINARAS HUMILLADO!

Los gritos se siguieron escuchando por el pasillo, y a Bulma le mermaba cada uno de ellos pero no quería derrumbarse, no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su venganza… no podía permitir que él la siguiera afectando.

- Milk ve que lo calmen, que no salga a la calle dando ese espectáculo, no ahora – le indico a su asistente

- Pero Bulma…

- Estoy bien, por favor, necesito que te hagas cargo de eso – insistió incorporándose y rechazando la ayuda de su amiga

- Yo te acompañare – dijo Gokú buscando asegurarse de cuidarla

Vegeta se quedo con Bulma pero solo se limito a observar como esta se sentaba en su silla acomodándose el cabello y tratando de recuperar el control, notablemente luchaba por recuperar el control. No quería hacer una pregunta estúpida como ¿estas bien?, pero realmente estaba preocupado por como estaba internamente ella.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esa escena – dijo Bulma rompiendo el silencio pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, se limito a acomodar papeles – Sabia que reaccionaria molesto, después de todo los socios y yo decidimos aguardar hasta el último momento posible.

El peleador notaba como ella estaba perdiendo su batalla interna por el control y la compostura mientras él solo la miraba a distancia.

- Era de esperarse esto, me descuide en ese aspecto… tantos años en la industria y no saber que lo peleadores sueles ser temperamentales y perder fácilmente los estribos… y más él que hemos trabajado por tanto tiempo…

- Bulma – se atrevió a interrumpirla al ver que buscaba y buscaba argumentos, dio un paso hacia ella atrayendo su atención – No tienes nada que explicar, esto no es tu culpa

Ahora que tenia la vista puesta en él no podía desviarla, aunque quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo porque no podía permitirse que leyera en sus ojos como todo eso le afectaba, como su venganza la estaba desmoronando porque después de todo no estaba aun preparada. Se sintió tan vulnerable que no pudo más que mover la cabeza negativamente y desviar su rostro.

- Debo irme… - respondió sabiendo que estaba huyendo – he terminado aquí y necesito descansar…

- Te acompañare – afirmo Vegeta sin preguntar, continuo antes de que se negara – esta tan loco que podría estar esperándote en el estacionamiento – fácilmente leyó la preocupación en sus ojos – No te preocupes, no voy a darle el gusto de arruinar nuestro trabajo, le daré su lección hasta la pelea.

Bulma tomo su bolso del escritorio y camino sin negarse más, estaba más afectada de lo que esperaba y lo odiaba aun más por hacerle eso, porque a pesar de ya no estar juntos seguía lastimándola… No… lo que era peor, que ella aun permitía que la lastimara.

Caminando junto a ella, Vegeta notaba lo distante que estaba, tomo las llaves cuando ella pretendía abrir su auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, no permitiría que en ese estado tan afectado manejara, encendió el vehiculo y lo puso en marcha. El silencio era sepulcral pero veía a la mujer tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sabia que decir, sentía la necesidad de reconfortarla pero no sabia como.

- Es un idiota – dijo al fin – no le tomes importancia

- Ojala fuera tan fácil – respondió en un suspiro.

Nuevamente regreso a la noche que todo comenzó, tenía que armarse de ese odio para poder continuar pero estaba cansada, desgastada de pensar en él y aun así no dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué son así? – preguntó al aire Bulma, olvidándose por un segundo quien estaba junto a ella, solo necesitaba desahogarse – Tan egoístas, narcisistas y ahí esta uno de pendeja haciéndoles crecer más el ego como una estúpida más… - al parecer no había derramado todas las lagrimas que creía podía hacer por él y algunas se estaban aglomerando por salir – Soy yo la mujer de éxito, yo lo hice quien es y no tiene por qué tener el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca de ese modo ¿Por qué sigo haciéndolo? ¿Por qué sigo permitiendo que me trate de este modo?

Bulma giro hacia la ventanilla recostándose en ella y tratando de tranquilizarse mientras volvía al silencio. Vegeta no intento volver a interrumpirla, era un ámbito que no le correspondía… y aun así apretó el volante entre sus manos.

En la compañía estaba todo preparado, en tres días seria una de las peleas más esperadas pero Milk sentía que ya había comenzado y eso la llenaba de angustia. Nunca imagino que una idea espontánea que se le había ocurrido para levantarle el ánimo a una amiga terminaría en eso, en una venganza que estaba causando más problemas que los que resolvía. Sentía que se había traicionado… que las dos se habían mentido a ellas mismas creyendo que eso era una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué tan tensa? – le pregunto Gokú mientras entraban al apartamento de ella – No has dicho palabra desde que salimos de la empresa

- Es todo este asunto del coliseo y la pelea… - la chica dio un suspiro mientras se sentaba en su sillón – Estoy cansada

- Necesitas relajarte – dijo mientras se acercaba amorosamente y le masajeaba los hombros – Es lo que te comentaba una vez de las peleas, son muy desestresantes.

Milk solo frunció el ceño, jamás le habían gustado los peleadores, aquello le sonaba tan bárbaro… Anteponían a todo el triunfo no importaba el sufrimiento del otro, o de otra persona… todo por ganar la gloria. Así fue Yamcha con Bulma… así había sido su padre con ella…

- No lo comprendo… simplemente no lo comprendo – dijo sin poder evitar que hablara la frustración en ella - ¿Por qué hacen eso?, ¿realmente creen que lo más importante es ganar?

EL hombre no entendió lo que decía, sabía perfectamente que ella no era fanática de su deporte pero… ¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba?

- ¿Lo dices por la pelea de mi hermano contra ese cretino?, no importa que tan terco sea ese idiota, Vegeta no perderá

- Ese es el punto – dijo ella sin estar totalmente conciente de lo que decía mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana – No importa quien gane al final Bulma se lastimara más y más… ¿porque se me ocurrió esa estúpida pelea? – se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba, ¿Por qué no había considerado todo eso antes? El ver la furia de Yamcha le hizo conciente de que aquello no resultaría bien de ningún modo.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto Gokú volviéndola a la realidad de ese cuarto - ¿Qué tiene que ver Bulma en todo esto? – Debía haber más, la reacción de Yamcha había sido exagerada así como la reacción de esas dos, algo ocultaban

Milk no volvió la vista, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Traicionar el plan de su amiga o ser sincera con aquel que se había ganado su corazón? Gokú se acerco molesto, no estaba seguro por qué pero estaba molesto, la volvió a que lo mirara.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – exigió

- … - Milk abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían… aquellos ojos negros la presionaban y ella no podía rehuirle – Bulma organizo una pelea para vengarse de Yamcha por haberla engañado

Las cartas estaban mostradas, Gokú se alejo de ella cavilando la idea, Milk se arrepintió enseguida de habérselo dicho y busco justificarse

- Yamcha estaba usando a Bulma para llegar a la fama y ella callo en sus engaños y cuando supo que la engañaba lo corrió de su casa y busco deshacerse de él… pero es su representante la única forma de sacarlo de su vida era en una pelea donde lo humillaran y…

- Nos usaron… - completo Gokú pues justamente era así como se sentía – se buscaron un estúpido que les ayudara en su juego ¿eso fue?

- No… no de ese modo – noto inmediatamente la indignación de él, pero era lo menos que quería que pensara – No podía decirte la verdad, no podíamos… era… es complicado

- No, no es nada complicado el mentir

- Yo no te mentí

- _La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio_ – sentencio el guerrero, si había lógica en las palabras de ella en ese momento no la encontró, simplemente le dio la espalda, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta

- Espera, las cosas no son como las estas tomando – dijo Milk tratando de detenerlo cuando abrió la puerta, su enojo le atravesaba el pecho como una daga

- ¿A no? Por como lo veo solo se preocuparon de buscar a un idiota que cumpliera su venganza… mi hermano tiene razón… no se para que me busque enredarme contigo, las mujeres solo complican la vida – dijo finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta y perderse en el pasillo.

Milk no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y tratar de contener el dolor en su pecho, no entendía porque había considerado la opción de decirle la verdad… su corazón… su estúpido corazón…

Vegeta por su parte, había llegado a la casa de Bulma donde procuro acompañarla hasta cerciorarse de que estuviera segura. Estaba notablemente más tranquila pero no así su ánimo, la primera vez que la había visto la considero como una mujer fuerte y hasta cierto punto un tanto fría… toda una empresaria, pero ahora mirándola en su estado caer rendida en su sofá notaba lo frágil que era. Su lógica le indicaba que ya había hecho su parte, pero aun así se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada.

- Gracias – dijo Bulma consciente de su presencia y de que la estaba observando, seguramente causándole lastima – no tienes que quedarte…

- Quiero hacerlo – dijo secamente él, identifico su instinto de querer protegerla

Bulma sonrió a medias… se sentía derrotada a pesar de que estaba ganando, o por lo menos eso creía. Cerró los ojos, en ese instante no pensaba más que en desaparecer; Vegeta tomo su mano haciéndola regresar de su abismo.

- En tres días te aseguro que ese cretino no volverá a molestarte… de eso me encargo yo – dijo con la afirmación más convincente que ella había escuchado

En ese momento sintió una oleada de culpa, ahí estaba ese hombre fielmente que la iba a proteger… ¿y ella que había hecho?, confiar en él solo para cumplir con una venganza que en ese momento ya no sabia si era valida. Se inclino hacia él para abrazarlo expresándole así su remordimiento y una disculpa silenciosa, una disculpa porque sabía que ella había hecho que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto. El abrazo fue sorpresivo, las mujeres eran muy sentimentales, pero aun así le fue gratamente placentero… dejándose llevar por el momento Vegeta busco el rostro de la mujer para besarla como no lo había hecho la noche que la conoció, porque ahora realmente la conocía y quería hacerlo.

El calor y la suavidad de sus movimientos era lo que necesitaba, por lo menos en ese momento… sentir que esas carisias eran mucho más placenteras que las hechas con mentiras y con engaños. Hacerla sentir protegida y querida, no simplemente deseada, ese era el afrodisíaco más poderoso que había sentido y lo dejo hacer efecto en ella. Los besos no eran suficientes, la conciencia se derritió en el fulgor de sus cuerpos donde sus manos acariciaban casi con necesidad al otro. Vegeta se abrió paso librándola de la blusa y ella se lo permitió, besándola por su cuello y recorriéndola sin importarle nada más que el calor que emanaba.

Una vez dominados por la adrenalina la ropa fue despojada habilidosamente, la conexión de los cuerpos no se hizo esperar y no solamente física, Bulma se sentía más que segura en las manos de aquel hombre y Vegeta no pensaba más que en ella… era una experiencia diferente a lo que ambos habían vivido antes. Continuaron uno hundiéndose en el otro sin importarles nada… sin importar lo que habían pasado o lo que pronto pasaría.


	7. Capitulo 7: Venganza

CAPITULO 7: VENGANZA

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío.

Historia dedicada a la tabla de citas, para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Fandom:** Dragón Ball

**Claim**: Variado

**Cita**: #03 Nietzsche

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La televisión, las revistas, los periódicos… todos hablaban de la gran inauguración del Coliseo, de lo grandioso que seria y sobre todo de la inesperada y emocionante pelea. En los días siguientes a la rueda de prensa los peleadores no se presentaban más en la compañía, todos estaban dedicados a su preparación para el gran día… sobre todo Vegeta.

En el gimnasio Roshi observaba la dedicación del guerrero para prepararse, hacia muchos años que había desistido de prepararlo personalmente para peleas así, aquel tipo era más que independiente y estaba muy concentrado después del día de la gran noticia.

- ¿Y Vegeta? – pregunto Gokú al llegar, no había podido hablar con él, siempre se iba muy temprano a entrenar.

- Ya sabes, como siempre – informo el anciano sin apartarle la vista a su próxima estrella – a ver si te escucha que no se sobre pase, a mi dejo de oírme hace años

El hermano menos se acerco a él, Vegeta se encontraba en uno de los aparatos fortaleciendo los bíceps. No sabía como decírselo, pero la verdad que había descubierto el día anterior debía salir a la luz.

- Te han estado usando – dijo sin miramientos, su hermano no dejo su ejercicio – Bulma salía con ese tipo Yamcha, él la engaño y ella busca vengarse de él, por eso te dio la oportunidad de la pelea… al parecer todo empezó desde esa noche en el bar… - él esperaba una reacción de indignación… pero no hubo nada - ¿me escuchaste?

- Si… ya lo sabía

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabias?

- Era obvio – comento dejando al fin descansar sus músculos – había muchas pistas que lo indicaban – notaba claramente en Gokú su expresión de confusión - ¿y eso qué?

- ¿Cómo que "y eso qué?, te mintieron, todo es un juego ¿eso no te molesta?

- Ay eres un niño… – dijo Vegeta mientras se levantaba y secaba con una toalla – Siempre hay un juego, el de ella es vengarse, el mío es aprovechar la oportunidad y ganar. Que la pelea tenga un transfondo no me afecta en nada

Gokú desconoció por un momento a su hermano, siempre había tenido un modo peculiar de pensar y casi nunca estaban de acuerdo por ello. Aun así lo siguió un tanto sorprendido mientras iba por agua.

- No lo entiendo, tú eres el que siempre dices que no hay que dejarse manipular por las mujeres ¿y ahora no te importa esto?

- El problema es que te lo estas tomando demasiado personal – le comento al notar que él estaba más que molesto – Son negocios, pero no lo sientes así porque te involucraste con esa niña y ahora sientes que te engaño… negocios son negocios, y las relaciones son aparte – Pocas veces hablaba con el como el hermano mayor que era y ese era uno de esos momentos – Será mejor que te concentres en tu trabajo, tu también tienes una pelea – Lo dejo para que lo pensara mientras él se disponía a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Bulma sabia que ya no podía hacer nada más, y tampoco quería hacerlo, no le agradaba del todo estar la empresa porque todo le mantenía presente lo que le abrumaba, pero tampoco quería hundirse en la soledad de su casa…Así que ahí estaba, mirando por la ventana de su oficina hacia donde estaba aquel edificio que tanto trabajo le había dado.

- Ya solo queda esperar – dijo Milk al entrar en la habitación y colocarse junto a ella a mirar… debía decirle… - anoche… fue un descuido – se escuso antes – Le dije a Gokú la verdad, lo del plan y eso – Bulma apenas la miro – Se fue muy enojado y seguro le dirá a su hermano…

- No importa – dijo en un hilo de voz – Vegeta no es tonto, seguro ya lo sospechaba – se volvió para sentarse en su silla – no te preocupes, no creo que eso cambie algo, las cosas empezaron su curso y no se detendrán

- Eso es lo que me preocupa – confesó Milk acercándose a su amiga - ¿realmente quieres esto?

- Ya no podemos detenerlo – respondió un tanto indiferente la empresaria

Tantos años de conocerse sabia lo que estaba pasando, Bulma se había acorazado para que no le afectara, pensó que había llegado al fondo al descubrir la verdad con Yamcha pero al parecer aun le faltaba decender más… ahora que lo había hecho parecía que se estaba bloqueando. Le dio el espacio que necesitaba, no era el momento de regresarla a la realidad, no cuando la realidad se pondría peor, camino disponiéndose a salir…

- Entonces Gokú se molesto mucho – comento Bulma sin mirar a su amiga. Milk no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza – Lo siento… - en esos momentos no tenia palabras para ella

En ocasiones las cosas son más fáciles de lo que parecen, en otras parecen fácil y es lo más difíciles de hacer, como el esperar tres días…. Y más difíciles cuando eran en descanso.

Milk tuvo que pasar el tiempo en su departamento, no quería hacer otra cosa y la vez tampoco quería estar ahí… simplemente se sentía vacía, como jamás se había sentido. Imagina como solucionar aquello, pero ya había intentado llamarlo sin que este respondiera sus llamadas… quiso buscarlo pero la mirada que le había dedicado en el gimnasio le indicaba que no quería verla y ella no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo…

Quizá era eso, le hacia falta valor… Hacia muchos años había desarrollado esa aversión hacia los luchadores, su padre había sido uno de los más grandes en su época y como consecuencia jamás lo conoció realmente, y ella se sentía abandonada… nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo y cuando al fin quería hacerlo él no resistió una pelea falleciendo días después ¿pasaría lo mismo esta vez? Por más que buscaba la respuesta no entendía ¿Por qué eran así?

*************

¿Sería que había sufrido tanto que ahora ya no sentía nada?

El ver a su amiga le seria doloroso, le recordaba los daños colaterales que había causado y tampoco podía intervenir en eso hablando con Gokú principalmente por no distraerlo para su pelea en la inauguración, después de todo era la organizadora de aquel evento, y tampoco… podía verlo a él…

Solo le quedaban los recuerdos, cerrando los ojos podía sentir vividamente de nuevo sus caricias y sus besos, suspiraba al recordar la entrega que había compartido con él… porque a diferencia del "hubiera" de la primera vez que se conocieron, en esta ocasión no fue simplemente sexo… y eso la confundía.

Aquel hombre se había comportado de manera protectora y la había cautivado, la fuerte Bulma había encontrado placentero como nunca imagino que buscaran protegerla, meses antes hubiera pensado de eso un insulto, una subestimación de sus capacidades y ahora… era realmente una expresión de amor.

¿Se había enamorado nuevamente de un peleador?... no estaba segura de volver a permitírselo.

*************

El tiempo no se detiene, y el gran día llego ante los ojos de sus protagonistas, sentimientos de emoción y expectativas cubrían el ambiente, así como también angustia y aversión. Como era de esperarse el Coliseo fue arreglado en todo su esplendor, además de ser una pieza arquitectónica bien edificada las luces resaltaban su grandeza. Ya desde temprano la gente hacia fila para entrar y la hora se fue acercando.

Bulma, como para todo evento, se vistió pulcramente con un vestido de gala que dejaba ver su belleza y procuro colgarse sobre el pecho un dije especial… un dragón símbolo de fuerza adecuado para la ocasión. Milk se reunió con ella en su casa, arreglada con un vestido japonés que la hacia ver sencilla y hermosa, ambas salieron directo al evento.

Ya no había más que discutir, ya no había nada más que preparar… simplemente observar como aquello en lo que habían trabajado comenzaba y daba sus frutos… fueran los que fueran.

Igualmente los peleadores se preparaban tras bastidores mientras el lugar comenzaba a llenarse, por ahora nadie tenía un lugar favorecido ni un vestidor especial. Tanto Yamcha como Vegeta reparaban en vigilarse uno al otro, pero ninguno tan tonto para provocarse, no lo necesitaban, las cosas estaban más que tensas y se resolverían ese mismo día.

La gran empresaria y su asistente llegaron al lugar entrando por la alfombra roja, donde momentos antes habían desfilado ya los invitados especiales, la entrada de ellas era la señal del inicio de la función. Bulma tenia un palco especial donde la acompañaba tanto los socios como la propia Milk, muy a su pesar no había podido negarse pues era su asistente, pero el tener un buen lugar para ver aquella barbarie no la hacia muy feliz.

El sonido local dio bienvenida al gran evento, las luces y los fuegos artificiales hacían mayor la algarabía… finalmente aquel proyecto veía la luz. Uno a uno de peleadores fueron presentados en una pantalla gigante con edición de imagen y efectos especiales que denotaban su grandiosidad.

Aquello le parecía irreal, Milk veía las imágenes como un circo que no entendía sobre todo cuando lo vio a él… mostrando aquellas poses y presunción que la publicidad requería. Bulma noto como su amiga evitaba mirar la introducción, ella misma se obligaba también a hacerlo pues había dos personas que no sabia como mirar.

7 peleas eran las programadas, usando a seis invitados de exhibición, y cerrando la noche con la pelea principal para la imagen del coliseo. No se hizo esperar, los encuentros comenzaron. Milk cerraba constantemente los ojos, sabia que los peleadores sabían lo que hacían, que las llaves y los golpes estaban practicados tanto para darlos como para recibirlos procurando el menor daño; pero también sabía que un pequeño error podía costarle la vida a uno de ellos.

- Es el siguiente – murmuro Bulma sin más ánimos que su amiga al notar que la una de las peleas terminaba

La siguiente pelea seria la de Gokú con uno de los invitados especiales, un peleador de experiencia llamado Nappa, notablemente más grande que él. Milk se sintió aun más nerviosa, un nudo de angustia se había instalado en su garganta y no estaba segura de poder resistirlo. Bulma le extendió la mano sabiendo de su angustia tratando de darle ánimos, cosa que en su propia situación le costo trabajo.

Gokú entro al recinto con decisión y emoción, era su noche, era el momento de lucirse y hacer el trabajo que tanto adoraba en un escenario de verdad, era el inicio de su éxito como peleador. Tras subir al ring su rival hizo su entrada, fanfarroneando desde su salida sus gran tamaño y sus músculos… "Entre más grande más fuerte caen", pensó para si mientras sonreía, la adrenalina comenzaba en él haciéndole sentir ansioso, más que un trabajo era su diversión.

El juez dio inicio al round y los contrincantes se midieron uno a uno, Milk no pudo más que desviar la vista al primer choque de cuerpos… Vegeta veía atento a su hermano y su técnica desde las pantallas de los vestidores, sabia que aquel no era contendiente, lo que le preocupaba era la impulsividad de Gokú.

Los fanáticos gritaban encantados, al ser Nappa un peleador con más trayectoria tenia sus propios fans y su apoyo era notablemente mayor. Aun así los golpes y destreza de Gokú comenzó a ganarse el público. Los comentaristas hacían referencia a cada estilo, pero los castigos iban a la par para ambos, al ser un estilo tipo lucha libre de espectáculo no había realmente faltas que procuraran a los deportistas, técnicamente todo era permitido. Los ojos de la dulce chica reflejaban preocupación, aunque apenas podía observar aquel show Milk no desviaba los ojos de Gokú y una especie de furia comenzó a correr por su pecho.

- Vamos… - comenzó a susurrar entre sus dientes, sentía ganas de estar entre los fanáticos para poder gritárselo y así poder sacar la presión que la hacia revolverse en su asiento – vamos Gokú…

Su amado guerrero tuvo que aplicar todo su esfuerzo, azotar a su oponente con más potencia que con la que lo azotaban a él… pero como siempre el tiempo es caprichoso, aunque los segundos eran eternos la pelea apenas duraba unos minutos. Al final Gokú había logrado someter a su contrincante el tiempo suficiente para que se completara el conteo que le diera la victoria, exhausto y adolorido también levanto su brazo en símbolo de triunfo y fue aplaudido y ovacionado por el publico mientras salía del escenario. Milk no pudo contenerse y se levanto sin pensarlo, su compañera no trato de detenerla, no deseaba impedir aun más su felicidad y en poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que él la hacia muy feliz… se sentía culpable por haber sido parte del problema que los separo.

Milk corrió por los pasillos sin que nadie la detuviera, después de todo tenia acceso y sabía exactamente donde poder encontrarlo. Cuando lo hallo estaba con su hermano secándose con una toalla, ambos la miraron un poco sorprendidos por su presencia, las palabras se le fueron de la boca… dejo de pensarlas.

- ¿Milk? – Gokú se sorprendió más al ver la preocupación en sus ojos y Temio por la causa… ella corrió a abrazarlo…

- Me asustaste – dijo – ¿Por qué le permitiste golpearte? Podías haber terminado con él en un segundo… ¿No que te habías enfrentado ya a oponentes más grandes? – le reprochaba pero a la vez estaba tranquila por verlo sano y salvo, agradecida por eso no lo soltó en ningún momento

Gokú no hizo más que corresponder a su abrazo, en esos momentos no reparo en que sentía pero era agradable que ella lo hubiera visto y estuviera preocupada por el de esa manera, eso significaba mucho.

- Iré a prepararme – anuncio Vegeta dejando a la pareja que poco había reparado en su presencia, se mentalizo a que pronto seria su turno.

Bulma tuvo que respirar profundo cuando la ultima de las peleas regulares termino, pronto el audio anunciaría la tan esperada pelea; noto entre la multitud múltiples pancartas de apoyo para Yamcha, algunas con declaraciones como de toda fan enamorada, estaba ante su esperada venganza pero realmente no le satisfacía. Como estaba planeada se dio la introducción apropiada, anunciando lo que estaba en juego representado con un gran cinturón de oro, la imagen del coliseo o lo que seria lo mismo, el campeón.

Con la misma exageración visual se presento a Vegeta, pero este a diferencia de los demás no hacia alarde, apenas y saludaba, su imagen era la del chico rudo y poco pudieron cambiarla; hubo algunos abucheos acrecentando la culpa de la empresaria por haberlo expuesto a eso. Cuando este ingreso al ring las luces se apagaron para presentar a su oponente, tan arrogante como siempre, Vegeta aparto la vista cansado de tanto show porque si el negocio lo requería ese tipo lo exageraba de más.

Cuando Yamcha al fin subió a la plataforma se miraron con genuina rivalidad y un poco de odio, finalmente estaban frente a frente y podían arreglar más cuentas de las que el público sabía. El presentador quiso dar más dramatismo a la situación y cuestiono a Yamcha para que le dijera algo a su oponente antes de comenzar.

- ¡No te dejare quitarme lo que es mío, así que olvídate de ganar! – Sentencio Yamcha

- ¡Palabras fuertes! – alardeaba aun más el anunciante pasando el micrófono a Vegeta - ¡¿Qué responde a eso?!

- Te daré tu merecido – respondió dando un paso atrás para alistarse y no perder más tiempo

La campana dio su señal retumbando por todo el lugar y no esperaron mucho tiempo antes de que Yamcha lanzara el primer ataque, desviado con soltura por Vegeta pero apenas era el inicio. Hubo intercambio de golpes por ambos frentes, cada uno con más saña que el anterior…

- Lo quiere matar… - susurro Gokú quien observaba la pelea con Milk atravez de la pantalla – no esta peleando como siempre

- ¿Qué?

- Vegeta… - conocía mejor que nadie la técnica de su hermano, y con lo que veía podía adivinar como terminaría eso.

La pelea resulto más intensa que las expectativas presentaba, técnicamente se desangraban en cada golpe. Tanto Vegeta como Yamcha estaban recibiendo un cruel castigo por parte del otro. Milk se levanto sin decir nada más y corrió dejando atrás las preguntas de Gokú, sus asientos no estaban muy lejos y llego a un lado de su amiga.

- Detenlo – le dijo casi al oído para que los demás no escucharan – Has que se detengan, que declaren un empate, que el conteo sea más rápido… pero que pare… - y es que no podía seguir viendo ese castigo sin sentido

- No puedo – dijo Bulma lamentándose por ello – ya no esta en mis manos

A pesar de la masacre que veían, los fanáticos estaban eufóricos, Vegeta se había hecho de sus propios fans que lo apoyaban tan fuerte como los de Yamcha. Y nadie podía definir el resultado.

- Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos… - le dijo Yamcha en una oportunidad - ¿Cuánto te ofreció? ¿Puedo pagarte más?

Vegeta se alejo casi asqueado de él, pero luego sonrío burlonamente pensando en lo patético que era.

- No tienes nada con lo que me quisiera cobrar… más que con tu derrota – respondió – Me voy a cobrar… y por Bulma también…

Bulma ya no podía mirar, bajo la vista cubriéndose con la mano, estaba por colapsar ahí, no soportaba ver aquel castigo para quien se había ofrecido para protegerla. Aun recordaba la noche que había pasado con él y el calor con la que lo envolvía, y ahora estaba ahí sufriendo por ella, tuvo que esforzarse por contener un sollozo más no así las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

- Bulma – le llamo Milk parada a un lado de ella mientras comenzaba un nuevo conteo, no le había dado importancia pues ya muchas veces se había interrumpido pero ahora era diferente

Su contrincante estaba sometido, ya había recibido más golpes que los que un hombre normal podía soportar, y por la posición en la que estaba no tenia ningún punto de apoyo por el cual poder incorporarse, con desesperación escuchaba el termino del conteo que le daba la derrota y la perdida total de lo que alguna vez había considera suyo… Vegeta le había derrotado.

*******

La fabulosa noche de inauguración siguió sonando por días y días, Vegeta esperaba en el consultorio del especialista los resultados de su chequeo, su cuerpo había recibido fuerte tortura y debió someterse a las restricciones del doctor para con su entrenamiento. No le gustaba estar ahí, aunque habían pasado un par de días él sentía que era suficiente descanso.

- Hola – escucho decir cuando la puerta se abrió, no tenia que girarse pues conocía la voz

- No había podido verte hasta ahora, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, supongo que tenías muchos papeles y entrevistas que dar – giro para ver aquellos ojos azules - ¿Estas satisfecha Bulma?

La chica ingreso y se sentó frente a él, le rehúyo la mirada unos instantes hasta que se armo de valor.

- Lo siento… yo no quería esta barbarie

- Si lo querías – interrumpió Vegeta – Así lo planeaste, _en la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre; _además fue divertido

- No – dijo en un susurro negando igualmente con la cabeza – yo… yo no queria que pasaras por esto… tu no tenias que…

Vegeta coloco un dedo sobre la boca de la mujer impidiendole que terminara la frase, ya sus lagrimas hablaban por ella.

- Te dije que me aseguraria de que no te molestara más, y no hay palabra que no cumpla – tenia toda la atención de ella y se acerco aun más – Ademas, queria hacerlo, merecia un castigo por haberte hecho daño

Bulma no supo leer los ojos del guerrero, pero sea lo que sea que pensaba podía sentir que ella estaba en esos pensamientos. Tras la derrota Yamcha había desaparecido de su vida y aun se preguntaba si el daño que había causado era permanente… no tuvo que preguntarse mucho tiempo. Como siempre y sin permiso aquel hombre tomo su nuca y la acerco a él para besarla… ambos sabian que tenian una relacion de negocios, pero no había un contrato que dijera que seria la unica.

Los eventos van y vienen, lo que queda tras ellos es lo que les da un verdadero significado…

FIN

Nota de la Autora: Sin perdon alguno pero al fin termine, no podía dejarla a la deriva, quise terminarla así pero si tienen alguna duda o algo le anexare un epilogo, o así la dejara, lo que se me ocurra primero ^^


End file.
